We Win
by Awkwardrules
Summary: We may be different, but that's cuz' they aren't. We may be weird, but that's just who we are. We may be identical, but we are different. We may be two different people, but we think as one. We may be stuck here, but one day, we WILL have a rematch and in the end it will be US saying, once more...We Win. Rated T for explicit language. (BACK FROM HIATUS)
1. Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any other animes. This is my second story sooo it will probably suck...k, begin**

* * *

Prologue:

Today was supposed to be like every other day. My daily routine.

Wake up, fight with Yumi, my twin sister, on who gets to use the bathroom first, do may hair, change, eat, brush my teeth, wake up Chiho, my younger sister who is a 11 year old protege attending Ouran middle school in MY same grade, have her get ready, let her eat, go to school, Ouran middle school, learn, eat lunch, learn some more, go back home, take a shower, do my homework, change, watch a bit of anime, go to sleep.

You know, the usual.

Unfortunately, today wasn't like the other days.

* * *

It was a perfect day; so cloudy you couldn't see the sun. A good 75 degrees outside.

I woke up as usual and fought with Yumi.

I won of course. I am older...even if it's by 1 WHOLE minute.

"HIYORI! That's not fair. You always pull the 'I'm older card' on me", Yumi screeched.

"You're fault for being a stubborn baby!"

I curled my dyed black hair. It was originally platinum blonde, but it looked silver, so Yumi dyed it black and I did too.

I put my hair up in a high ponytail and curled my some what short bangs.

I got out of the bathroom and Yumi walked in. Of course, she was ready. All she needed to do was put her hair in a bun like usual and curl her bangs.

I put on the girly burgundy/purple uniform and slipped on black tights underneath. Yumi and I decided this made the burgundy/purple uniform seem not so girly.

I put on my black Lolita pumps and went downstairs to eat. Soon Yumi came down to join me.

We looked identical, besides the hair, like usual.

Black hair,

Brown eyes,

Light olive skin,

Uniform,

tights (we call them footy leggings),

Shoes,

Height,

And even weight.

As soon as we were done eating, we went to wake up Chiho.

We entered her room and saw her, also dyed, black hair sticking out from under her blanket.

She was born with light red hair, which she got from our dad, while we got the "silver" hair from our mom.

She dyed her hair black after we did it. Soooo, yay tripleting, woooo. Cuz' having one identical looking person wasn't enough.

I walked to the right side of her bed, like usual, and Yumi walked to the left.

We grabbed pillows and started whacking Chiho.

"GET UP-"

"YOU LAZY LITTLE-"

"SISTER! GET YOUR LAZY-"

"BUTT UP RIGHT NOW! BEFORE-"

"WE GET COOKIE TO SHIT ON YOUR BED!", we screamed. Cookie is our butler Xavier's dog.

"No! NOT AGAIN!", Chioh screamed, jumping out of bed.

"We'll be downstairs-"

"While you get ready."

10 minutes later, Chiho came running down the stairs. She ran to the table and shubbed a piece of toast in her mouth.

I REALLY hope she brushed her teeth.

She was wearing exactly what we were wearing. She had her hair straightened and it ended in the middle of her back.

We ran to the door and grabbed our identical black messenger bags.

We ran out the door screaming,"BYE MOM! BYE DAD! WE'RE OFF TO SCHOOL!"

We got into the car and Frank, our limo driver, got the engine going.

Chiho finished her toast, just as we got to school grounds.

No one was outside, so we went different directions, like usual.

We all go to different classes, so that no one would get us confused. They all think there's only one of us...Chiho.

See, she has friends. We don't.

It's not because we shut them out. It's because they think we're "shady."

Yet again, they only think there is one of us.

BUT IT'S NOT OUR FAULT. With Chiho having black hair, we ALL look identical.

But like I said, it's not our fault. WE have to be different cuz' no one else will be.

So, in the end we win.

I walked to class and followed my daily schedule.

Then lunch came around. We all eat in different rooms.

I usually eat in a classroom, so I was surprised to see Yumi in there.

Then my schedule messed up.

"HIYORI! Can you pplllleeaassee ask Kaoru out for me? I'm too nervous", Yumi asked.

WHAT THE...FFFUUUUCCKKK?!

She didn't give me a choice. I ran to the bathroom and put my hair in a bun like her.

I ran to the hall that I was supposed to meet Kaoru in.

Yumi waited around the corner as Kaoru came out from behind a pole.

"Hi, I'm guessing you're Yumi. You accidentally left your love letter in my desk by accident. I'm Hikaru. Do you, think you could go out with me instead? You see, Kaoru likes someone else."

EH! Love letter?!

That's definitely Kaoru NOT Hikaru.

Besides, Kaoru doesn't like anyone else...

I could already picture Hikaru behind that tree.

"Em...Sure Hikaru. I guess", I said, sheepishly.

Kaoru's eyes started to show disgust and disappointment.

"Hey Hikaru! She said she's fine with you!"

Hikaru walked from behind the exact tree I was thinking of.

"Well, since she would be fine with either of us, it's like she wants neither of us", Hikaru said, walking next to Kaoru.

Then they started calling me: grotesque, disgusting, mean, rude, unattractive, stupid, whore, bitch, resentful, horrible, cruel, etc.

By the time they said the world would be a better place without me or anyone related to me, I was COMPLETELY pissed off.

I starred at them with disgust and hatred,"Yumi."

Yumi walked to me, eyes shiny, from the corner of the hall and the Hitachiin brother's eyes widened.

"You see, Kaoru, I KNEW that was you pretending to be Hikaru and I knew Hikaru was hiding. We aren't stupid and we aren't cruel. You should really get to know your victims before you torture them", I said, tilting my head at the exact time as Yumi.

"YOU GUYS are the ones that are mean and horrible NOT us", we said, beginning to walk away.

"Anyways, this was round one. Cant wait for the other rounds. But for now...We win", we said, stopping and turning our heads slightly, in unison.

* * *

 **After School**

 **Yumi's perspective**

Frank picked us up, like usual. It was weird, though. He wouldn't let us walk home like he's been suggesting.

Once we got home, I knew why. There was 5 body guards stationed outside our house and one particular short, yet our height without us wearing the pumps, blonde one.

This particular one opened the car door and Chiho ran out followed by a really pissed off me and Hiyori. Well, Hiyori and me, but I got out first.

"Hello, Hiyori Akiyama. My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey, and I will be you and your sister's personal bodyguard. I attend Ouran Academy, so I won't be here 24/7. Only on the weekends, but that's why I have my men stationed in front of your house. This is my cousin and best friend Takashi, but you can call him Mori. You and your sisters will be homeschooled from now until you enter Ouran Academy next year, where I can protect you there. You are not permitted to leave the house or make any contact with anyone outside of here. Is this Understood?", Mitsu-, Honey, stated/asked, seriously, yet adorably.

Chiho started crying like a complete baby,"I can't talk to any of my friends?!"

Hiyori and me just shrugged and that's when I noticed that she was blushing.

"Whatever. It's not like anyone knew we existed", she said plainly, then her eyes went wide and her cheeks became RED with fury.

"WAIT! I'm stuck in this stupid house for basically a YEAR?! HELL NO!", she screamed, running inside.

I ran after her, and we saw our mom weeping.

"I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to... I didn't know they were angry", she weeped, on the floor, as Hiyori stood over her. Looking down at her in disgust. We didn't exactly have a strong relationship with our parents, since they're always busy. So, we didn't exactly like them.

Honey walked/jogged in as Hiyori asked,"WHO?! Who the fuck did you anger?! WHY THE FUCK ARE WE STUCK IN THIS STUPID HELLHOLE?!"

"The Mafia", was all she had to say in order for us to understand.

Hiyori tightened her fist and walked to the wall.

*BAM*

She punched it, leaving cracks in it.

*BAM*

Now there's a hole in the wall.

"YOU'RE SO STUPID",she screamed, running up the stairs, leaving our mom their to cry harder on the floor.

I looked in the kitchen behind her and saw a drunk dad collapsing to the floor.

I ran upstairs and opened the door to our room.

Hiyori was on the floor hugging the living delights out of Ms. Disgust, her teddy bear that mom gave her, when she was actually there. I lost my bear, Ms. Hatred.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Honey in the hall, staring at her in complete sadness. He walked back downstairs and I started crying.

I fell to the floor and hugged her as she cried with me.

"MY HAND HURTS!",she weeped.

HAHA! IT'S FUNNY YET SAD!

I mean, I know we don't care about being out there, but...being in here...with our parents is a whole new low.

But, really.

Our parents just had to piss off the Mafia.

* * *

 **OK...There is my first chapter...TADA!**

 **It probably sucks...Oh** **well... Anyways, May the odds be ever in your favor, GOODBYE!**


	2. Break Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club...DUR! Obviously.**

 **Cuz if I did, These wouldn't be fanfics...THEY WOULD BE FUCKEN AMAZING EPISODES! ^o^..^v^**

 **No...No...Not Funny...Ok. -_-'**

 **Anyways...SHALL WE BEGIN?!**

 **I THINK WE SHALL!**

* * *

 **Hiyori's perspective**

NO, NO, NO, NO!

I'm not staying in this fucken house!

It was 11:00 a.m. and our parents were to busy taking care of their hangovers.

We won't be homeschooled! We're just stuck in our rooms!

I looked out my window, yup...those guys are still there.

*LIGHTBULB*

I got it!

I grabbed Yumi by the arm and dragged her to Chiho's room. I grabbed Chiho and dragged them downstairs.

"Guys, stay quiet. I figured a way to break out", I whispered.

"HOW?!",they asked, in unison.

"DUH! The back door. It leads to the little cottage we own back there in the woods. And there isn't any body guards back there", I said, in a matter o' fact tone. Their eyes sparkled with hope as we tiptoed to the back door.

I opened the door and...

DAMN IT!

"Nice try", one of the body guards stationed in the back commented.

I slammed the door in the guys face and marched back up stairs...

THINK!

* * *

 **1 hour later**

*LIGHTBULB*

I GOT IT!

I marched to the bathroom and looked out the window...YUS!

NO BODYGUARDS! ^v^

"GUYS! HURRY! I figured it out!"

They ran upstairs and looked out the window... We looked at each other and then...WE RAN FOR IT!

We ran to our rooms and started grabbing sheets.

We came back to the bathroom and tied all the ends together.

We tied the top part to the shower rail and threw the rest out the window.

We looked back down to make sure no one was there. PERFECT!

Chiho climbed down first, then Yumi.

ME, being the oldest, climbed down last.

We looked around then started running. We couldn't go to the cottage, I think, so we decided to go to, well, we still haven't figured that out yet...HEHEHE!

OH WELLZ! TO LATE TO GO BACK NOW!

* * *

 **Honey's perspective**

As a 2nd year student, I have to be a tad bit more mature than the 1st years.

BUT IT'S SOO HARD TO RESIST CUTESY STUFF!

"Mitsukuni and Takashi, please grab your belongings and go down stairs to your limo. One of your men called and said there's an emergency, so you will be excused early",the class representative said.

Emergency?! What did those girls do?!

I grabbed my stuff and walked calmly with Takashi out the door.

Once we were out, we started running downstairs.

"Start the gas!", I said, "adorably."

"Yes, sir. The three young misses climbed out the window and left the premises unsupervised. I have all your men looking for them, but we can't find them", Joseph, my limo driver, said.

"Ok..."

Once we arrived at the house, Takashi ran out of the car and into the woods. I followed and soon we reached a puddle.

Besides that puddle, was 2 pairs of foot steps and a single foot step.

We followed them and walked deeper into the forest.

"Shit, Chiho, I hope we make it to the cabin on time",said Hiyori, somewhere ahead of us.

Takashi walked around to cut them off, I guess, while I stayed behind.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to", little Chiho said.

"EH, you didn't know that the branch was stuck in that puddle, so don't worry. Besides, it wasn't your fault that you sprained your ankle", Yumi said.

I started walking faster...THERE THEY ARE!

Chiho had one arm wrapped around Yumi's shoulder and the other wrapped around Hiyori's. The twins arms wrapped around her waist. She sort of hopped on one foot.

*CRACK*

I looked down and noticed that I had stepped on a twig.

The girls eyes went wide as they whipped around

AAWWW! SO CUTE! The way their eyes grow big!

They turned back around and Hiyori looked at Yumi as she tugged on Chiho slightly. Yumi got the message and took her arm off her waist. Chioh unwrapped her arm and jumped slightly.

Hiyori caught her and Chiho wrapped her arms around her neck.

AWW! THAT'S SO CUTE! IT'S LIKE BRIDAL-STYLE!

They started running and I chased after them. I'm guessing they've done this before, based on how Yumi got the message and Chiho knew what to do AND by the way they weaved around corners.

BUT, what they didn't know was that Takashi was waiting for them.

I could see their cottage and then saw Takashi.

The girls saw him too and stopped.

Hiyori put Chiho down and looked at the position she was in.

She could escape, but she would have to leave Chiho behind. She could try fighting us and probably losing.

Chiho got accustomed to her sprained ankle, though I could tell she was having difficulty standing with those high tops.

Takashi walked to them as they gave him the death glare.

He wrapped his arms around Yumi and Chiho as I swooped in and picked up Hiyori.

They struggled as we carried them back to their house.

"STUPID, DUMB SHITS! LET US GO! We can protect ourselves", Hiyori screamed, her cheeks turning pin-...BLUSHING? That's what that is, right!

Maybe I can calm them down with my "adorable" voice.

"Hiyo-chan, Chiho-chan, and Yumi-chan, please cal-"

"DON'T CALL US THAT! WE AREN'T HIYO-CHAN, YUMI-CHAN AND CHIHO-CHAN! WE ARE THE AKIYAMA SISTERS!",they all screamed, in, almost, perfect unison, It would have been perfect if little Chiho said it as fast as the twins.

I stayed silent...SO, no -chan in their names...FINE THEN!

* * *

 **Back at the house**

Once we got back, we had to start another lecture.

"If you try leaving again, you won't be aloud to talk to each other. You will have to keep your distance with everyone... You will be locked in your room and that will be the only place you will be permitted to be in besides the bathroom. If that's what we have to do to keep you three safe, then we will do it", Mr. Akiyama stated.

They starred up at him in complete disgust.

"First you abandon us. Then you leave us no other choice, but be together and protect each other-"

"Plus, you get us stuck in this hellhole. AND NOW! Now, you're saying we can't even make contact with anyone! You really think you can control us after what YOU'VE done!" the twins said, standing up, leaving Chiho on the floor, still in pain from her ankle.

*SLAP*

"Don't you DARE disgrace me in my own home!",Mr. Akiyama yelled, slapping Yumi. Yumi's eyes started to become watery and she started to take step backs shaking her head in complete disgust.

She then ran up the stairs screaming,"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE WORST DAD EVER!"

Takashi and me starred at Hiyori in disbelief. Mr. Akiyama slapped poor Yumi.

Hiyori's eye started twitching and her hands balled up into fists.

She turned her head to her father.

"OH NOW YOU'RE GOING TO BE AN ABUSIVE DAD! YOU ASSHOLE! You fucken shit head! YOU'RE THE REASON THIS IS ALL HAPPENING",she yelled.

Mr. Akiyama's fist balled up as he screamed,"Didn't I make myself clear! I will not be disgraced!"

He raised up his fist and swung at her. She dodged and easily kneed him.

She took her knee off and let him fall to the ground.

She bent down and said,"If you lay another finger on any of my sisters, you can consider yourself dead. The Mafia won't have to hunt you down, I'll tell them were you are. If you hurt anyone important to me again, I WILL DESTROY YOU PERSONALLY. Bit by bit. Burn you're money. Convince your partners to take away all your power. Destroy this hellhole. Anything in my possible power to MAKE you...Suffer."

We stared as she helped Chiho up the stairs.

We're supposed to protect them and we already failed.

Three got hurt- Yumi, Mr. Akiyama, and Chiho

Two are in more danger- Mr. and Mrs. Akiyama

And the other is at the verge of murdering someone- Hiyori

What am I gonna do...

* * *

 **Hi, guys. This probably also sucked, but I had to inform you that Honey is a 2nd year student right now. AND YA!**

 **Anyways, May the odds be ever in your favor, GOODBYE!**


	3. Reveal

**Disclaimer: I hope you know what I don't own...anyways...WARNING! Spoiler alert (sorta) to Mirai Nikki...So if you're watching it and don't want to know what's gonna happen, then skip the disclaimer...**

 **...I know I'm SO late on most of the animes I watch but, I JUST FINISHED WATCHING THE WHOLE ANIME SERIES OF MIRAI NIKKI (Future Diary) WHICH WAS AMAZING T~T** **IT HURTS SO BAD!**

 **I know the series is over...AAAHHHH! IT WAS SO AMAZING! I don't know why everyone hates on Yuno. It wasn't her fault... Besides she becomes semi-stable in the end and WHY was everyone freaking out about her and how she would end up killing Yukki...JEEZZ! She ain't gonna kill him, since she "loves" him...DOY! So many tears are gonna be shed from my friend Pedro's eyes tonight, when I tell him I know what happens...GAW!...**

 **Anyways, thnxs for all the positive reviews...K sorry about the blabbering, let's begin...By the way I'm kind of emotional right now, after watching that, so sorry if this chapter doesn't make sense, because of my emotional state... Actually, since I'm not girly, my emotional state is usually talking about death and about how everything could be a figment of my imagination and weird stuff like that ^_^'**

 **WARNING:**

 **SO SORRY, IF THIS CHAPTER KIND OF CREEPS YOU OUT! WARNING YOU NOW... K now begin...**

* * *

 **Third person perspective- 2nd week of punishment in home**

After the little incident with Mr. Akiyama and the girls, Yumi has been moved out from her room with Hiyori and is now the resident of her new room which was originally a guest bedroom.

Mrs. Akiyama was infuriated by the way her daughters acted and set Hiyori on an ALL TIME LOW punishment.

Unfortunately, Honey and Mori don't know anything about the, secret, sad and cruel punishment this couple has sent upon there daughter.

Hiyori started rocking herself on the floor next to her wall. Part of her punishment was that the only light she was permitted to use was the faint hallway light that shunned threw the small crack under her door.

Basically in complete darkness, losing the grip to her sanity, Hiyori rocked and rocked, waiting for Xavier to bring her only meal that she is allowed to eat.

Now, Yumi and Chiho had it easy compared to Hiyori...they didn't even know this was happening to her.

See, Hiyori was always strong and capable of taking care of things her way...either with Yumi and Chiho or just Yumi...Or just by herself.

The girls' punishment was no T.V. for a month and no contact with their older sister. Everything else was the same. Since, THEY weren't the ones that assaulted Mr. Akiyama.

NOW, BACK TO HIYORI!

She continued rocking, letting the tears fall to the ground.

2 more weeks = A month.

That was how long she would have to last.

She had to go to the bathroom, but they wouldn't let her out of her room, so she had to go to the built in one in her room.

This freaked her out, though. Her parents ordered the maids to take out the light bulbs in that room too. So, she was in COMPLETE darkness in there. She walked slowly towards the door...and went inside.

She went to the bathroom and ran back out, after she was done with her...mmm business... ^_^'

She sat back down unable to set herself free from the cage her parents locked her in. She couldn't open the door, since they changed the handle inside out, so they can only lock and unlock it from the outside.

She saw the light grow bigger then quickly go away.

OH FUCK!

She crawled as fast as she could to the door. Realizing that Xavier just dropped off the food and left, unable to see her in such a state.

"NO PLEASE! COME BACK! SOMEONE...P-PLEASE! HELP ME!", she cried, banging on the door.

Her soup fell to the floor, she stopped banging and quickly picked up the bowl. Searching for any remains of broccoli in the damp container.

Her rug was soaking, since ALL the liquid fell out.

She found only two pieces of broccoli. She shubbed them in her mouth and placed the bowl slowly by the door. She HAD to sleep and when that time came, Xavier would come in and pick up the bowl.

She went back to the corner and rocked.

 _Why me? Why?_ she pondered.

* * *

 **With Honey- Still third person**

Honey walked proudly down the halls of Ouran Academy with his Usa-chan wrapped in his arms.

2 weeks ago, Tamaki Suoh, 1st year student, had convinced him to join his new Host Club, which would be OFFICIALLY opened in 2 weeks.

Tamaki had already convinced the Hitachiin brothers to join (THE DAY AFTER THE AKIYAMA SISTERS OUTWITTED THEM!)

Things were great for Honey

Or so it had seemed **(AH ah...do u get it. It's an OHSHC reference. When, Honey was all like Or so it had seemed, when Tamaki was on top of Haruhi...Ah ah...no Ok...back to the story)**

He walked down the hall with Mori by his side. All the ladies starred in aww while all the boys starred in utter confusion. Pondering about what had happened to their "tuff" Mitsukuni. He had quit all the clubs he was originally in and supposedly sent his dad to the hospital after he dueled him to a battle to see if he was worthy of being himself and liking cutesy stuff.

Honey walked into class and just smiled broadly at the board.

He was sure it was going to be a WONDERFUL day!

* * *

Joseph drove Honey and Mori back to the Akiyama residence.

"Has she came out yet?", Honey asked Yumi, once he was inside.

"No", she said plainly.

"Tell me again why she's in there?", Chiho said, walking over, with her crutches. After she got that sprained ankle, she's been forced to wear a cast and use crutches.

"Well, mom and dad said that she was ashamed of herself and that she decided that she wasn't good for society, so she locked herself up in her room."

"Hmm, I'm gonna go check on her", Honey said, walking up the stairs.

As he reached the room, he realized that the door was locked from the OUTSIDE.

"What the-", he began, as he slowly unlocked the door.

* * *

 **Honey's perspective**

Honestly...I wasn't prepared for what I was seeing after I opened that door.

I dropped Usa-chan and starred at the figure laying on the floor.

She didn't shut herself out from them.

They shut her out.

Hiyori laid unconcious on the floor. Her bear's paw in her hand. Blood on her right temple, slowly dripping down her cheek. Blood on her shirt and on her jeans. Face, tear stained, proving she wasn't capable of taking a shower. Clothes tattered, proving she's been hurt.

I ran to her side and quickly picked her up, letting her bear fall out of her grip.

I ran down the stairs and placed her on the couch. The rest starred at me in fear as one of Chiho's crutches fell, causing her to stumble and almost fall, but Takashi caught her.

He gave her the crutch and they all started grabbing supplies to help me clean her up.

Maids came in and started showing signs of fear.

 _"How'd she escape?"_

 _"She wasn't allowed out?"_

 _"OH MY! What have we done?"_

 _"Her parents did this? How could t-they?"_ , the maids cried, grabbing things to help.

I'm guessing most of them didn't know about this... They obviously care about her deeply...

* * *

 **TADA! I did warn you that this was probably gonna be creepy! But, I was sort of gonna make it creepier...hehehe...sorry...**

 **I'm also sorry about that sucky** **reference...K. May the odds be ever in your favor, GOODBYE!**


	4. Who REALLY needs protection?

**Disclaimer: I'M SO SORRY! I haven't been posting, because I have this HUGE marathon going on with my other story, Misunderstood, So I haven't had the time! It's just for this week, so I probably will post daily on this story,when the marathon's done with but for now... here's a small quick story that sorta concludes what happened to Hiyori. Also I needed to clarify tis, Chiho is 11 and the girls are 13. So there is a 2 year difference.**

* * *

 **Chiho's perspective**

H-Hiyori!

The maid grabbed bandages and wipes.

Another maid, Mary, she's Hiyori's favorite, cooked up steak for her.

Honey wiped off the blood and placed bandages on the certain areas.

"What's up with all the commotion!", our, so called, dad yelled marching down the stairs with our mom.

"They can't protect anyone, if THIS is how you're gonna treat us! If this continues, YOU GUYS will be the real danger, not the Mafia", Yumi screamed.

Our dad marched up to her, just as Hiyori opened her eyes.

*BAM*

I whipped around towards my dad to see him banging his fist into her right temple, causing her to collapse.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Hiyori jump off the couch, even with her injuries, and walk to the kitchen counter. She took out the emergency money my dad "secretly" hides in the knife drawer.

She held the big wad of Benjamin's, 100 dollar bills, and walked to our emergency safety kit. She took out something and walked to the sink in front of him.

She hid the object in the back of her back as she whispered, "I warned you."

She took out the object. A lighter... She set the Benjamin's on fire and dropped it in the sink. She knows our dad is GREEDY. So, she found it amusing, seeing him panic over his dying money.

She watched it burn to ash. She said," Next time, it's your power. I'm not afraid of being a 'commoner'. I think they are amazing and nothing near weak like you describe them. Besides, Chiho has friends that will be fine letting us THREE stay there for a while."

She walked to yumi, and picked her up and placed her in Honey's arms.

"WE don't need protection. But, you do... NOT from the Mafia, but from me. A girl who is at the verge of DESTROYING you", she said, walking to our dad.

She kneed him," Remember what I said about hurting people I care about..."

"WHO LET HER OUT?!", mom screeched, walking to our dad.

"I did mam' ",Honey confessed.

She forgot about our dad and slapped him.

"DON'T ENTER ANY ROOM WITHOUT MY PER-", she bagan, but didn't finish, because Hiyori had tackled her down.

" You better not do a punishment like THAT to them! You can go ahead and torture ME but not them! Imagine spending TWO weeks in a pitch black room, losing your mind. Not getting sufficient amount of food and not able to take a shower! PLUS, bleeding half to death, from tripping over things! AND WHAT DID SAY ABOUT HURTING PEOPLE THAT ARE IMPORTANT TO ME?!", she screamed at my mom, blushing, and punching her.

She got off her and walked up the stairs.

"Once you're done patching them up, come to my room. Mary, can you please put lightbulbs back in my room?"

"Right away", Mary responded. Mary wasn't just Hiyori's favorite but Hiyori was Mary's favorite.

Well, time to clean up Yumi and those two ASSHOLES of parents...

* * *

 **I told you it was going to be a short chapter... but I felt bad not posting, SOO I HAD TOO!**

 **Anyways, May the odds be eve in your favor, GOODBYE!**


	5. Birthday Gift Disaster

**Disclaimer: I was busy with my marathon, I'm** **so sorry! But, I'm back, for now! Anyways, let's begin, shall we! I think we shall!**

* * *

 **Hiyori's perspective- 3rd month of "Homeschooling"**

Today was Chiho's birthday, she was turning 12, it was also Halloween. One of the best Holidays! PLUS, IT WAS TWO HOLIDAYS!

Halloween and El Dia de los muertos. Unfortunately, we couldn't go trick or treating like we usually do for Chiho's birthday.

I felt bad, she's been sulking all day and Honey and Mori stopped coming, after I had my meeting with them about my grounding issues and things like that, so no one was really able to comfort her besides the bodyguards outside and Yumi and I.

They did come every once in a while, but I don't know, something felt...off.

Yumi's been telling me that I use to blush every time Honey was around, but when he comes around now, I don't.

Our costumes came in, we ordered them about 2 months ago, yesterday.

I've been working my butt off trying to make Chiho a chocolate and vanilla cake.

The chefs were out so they could help their kids and nephews and other type of kid-like relative with trick or treating.

Yumi was trying to convince Chiho into wearing her costume.

Our parents are in their room, hiding, so they won't have to face a REALLY pissed off daughter A.K.A me.

I frosted the cake with strawberry frosting and added a few colorful sprinkles. Then I added the 1 and 2 candles on top of the cake.

I wrote her name in baby blue icing. I put it in the refrigerator and went to change into my costume.

I put my hair up in the hair net and slipped on the pink wig. I put on the pink eye contacts. After I finished, I studied my costume.

*Time Skip*

I looked at my self in the full length mirror. Hmm, If I was lighter I would look exactly like her.

I had a black leather dress that ended just above my knees. I had these weird looking black long socks with knee high black converse. I got the boots, but, eh, I don't do good with heels.

I held the samurai sword with both my hands, at my waist.

I was Yuno Gasai from Future Diary (Mirai Nikki)

I hopped down the stairs and...

HAHAHA! They look soooo girly!

Yumi was dressed as Biscuit from HunterXHunter! SO MUCH PINK! She was even wearing pink contacts, yet, so was I.

But I was younger and more dangerous... In the anime I was younger.

Chiho decided to be Shiemi from Blue Exorcist! It was hilariously girly because she had her pet/ familiar AND she was wearing Shiemi's uniform WITHOUT the tights! She was all like _Fuck the tights!_

She even had blue contacts on! She looked adorable, but not dangerous.

I looked dangerous, my samurai sword was actually real.

Chiho looked sad, yet happy.

"Chiho, my precious daughter, we have a special gift for you! I know you'll just LOVE it!", our mom screamed, walking down the stairs with my dad.

Hmmmm... They ACTUALLY have the guts to face me after what they did..

"REALLY?! What is it?!"

"Not what... who... You have been betrothed to Yasuchika "Chika" Haninozuka!"

"WHAT?!"

"That's right, honey, you're in an arranged marriage!... YOU'RE GONNA GET MARRIED!"

M-My little sister's in an arranged marriage... I'm guessing this is why Honey stopped coming.

"But... Chika's older than me by a year or two!"

"And? That's fine.."

Chika walked from behind the corner of the hall and starred at Chiho in aww.

"Stupid, she has black hair and brown eyes, not blonde and blue! You're getting married to her, you should know this stuff!", Yumi screamed, surprisingly.

From behind him, Honey walked out, and I lost it...

"WHAT THE HELL?! THEY'RE TOO YOUNG! She barely turned 12 and she's already engaged!", I screamed at him.

"Thanks for ruining Halloween and Chiho's birthday for us...", Yumi said, staring at our parents.

"Ruin? We didn't ruin it", Mom said, walking back, with dad, to her room.

I went to the refrigerator and took out her cake.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Ha- Oh who am I kidding! Let's just eat the cake", I said, stabbing three forks into the cake, and throwing the candles off the cake.

We sat down in the living room and the three guys joined us.

We watched _Psycho Pass_ and ate the cake.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..", I muttered, angrily shoving cake in my mouth.

Stupid...

* * *

 **TADA! I know SHOCKING! CHIHO'S ENGAGED! AHHH!**

 **I had to though! I thought** **about her age and realized she's really close to Chika in age... and ya. Plus I'm reading a book about that stuff.**

 **Well, May the odds be ever in your favor, GOODBYE!**


	6. Birthday Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I'm ending my other story right now, so that's why I haven't been posting...** Anyways, **let's begin**

* * *

 **Chiho's perspective ~ December 12**

I don't know what to do.

It's been a few months now, since I found out I'm engaged. There isn't a ring yet, fortunately. I have to get married to this guy, once I'm old enough.

I have about 6 years, then I'll be eighteen and that's the end of it...

Today's Hiyori and Yumi's birthday, which sucks, because I'm acting all gloomy and depressed-like.

Chika's been coming over each day, so he can know me better. Whatever, he has 6 fucken years.. Ugh.

He may be older, but we aren't even in the same grade! He's entering his, what, last year, or first year, or was it middle year of middle school, while I'm entering my first year of high school.

He can be super rude, too. I've seen how he treats his older brother.

LIKE DAFAUQ! He has no right to call him an alien, it doesn't make sense.

"Chiho, come on! We have to go make you're sister's cake!", Chika screamed, shaking me.

"UGH, GO AWAY!", I shouted back, pulling my pillow over my ears.

He put his arms under me and picked me up.

"AGH! OK, OK!", I said, as he carried me downstairs, silently.

I got out the stuff and looked at the time on the stove.

It was 5:00 a.m.

I turned around to give Chika a death glare, but I started laughing.

Chika was tripping over flour, that we didn't even need, and dropping eggs everywhere. He tried to hold onto the table, but made the milk fall instead.

"HAHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", I snickered, as quietly as possible.

"I don't know how to make cake", he said in response.

I grabbed the mop and handed it to him. The maids shouldn't have to clean this up.

*Time Skip*

I took the cake out of the oven, just as Honey came skipping in with Mori.

"Hi Chika, Hi Chiho what ar-... OOOO CAKE!", Honey yelled.

"SHHHH! Look at the time, besides this is for Yumi and Hiyori!", I said, pointing at the stove and placing the cake on the counter. 7:00 a.m.

"OOOhhh, so it's their birthday...mm."

Quietly, Mori took out some flash cards from his bag.

"Is that for school! Are we finally going to learn something?", I asked, staring at him.

"We don't have school. Winter break. This is something for you to practice", he said, handing me the cards.

I looked at them. On each card was a name, picture, and a bunch of information.

"Why do I want this junk?", I asked, staring at the first card.

"You're one of those proteges that memorizes things, right?"

"Ya, so?"

"Well, these are all related to a Mafia Member. You need to memorize these people, in order to know who is who at your new school. These are all attending, or will be attending, Ouran Academy",he said, while I frosted the cake.

As soon as I finished, I examined the first card more.

It was a guy named Ashiya Sunamori. He looked nice. He had, what looked like, naturally messy dark brown hair and light olive skin. He had soft blue eyes...Hmmmmm.

He seems familiar... Think, Think, Think! WHATEVER!

I'll remember later.

"What about Yumi and Hiyori? Are they going to learn anything?", I asked.

"Ya, but it's a secret...", Mori said.

*Time Skip*

After we all ate the cake, Hiyori and Mori went outside, while Honey and Yumi stayed inside.

Honey was showing Yumi how to properly use a staff and nunchucks.

Outside I heard gunshots, but it was OBVIOUSLY the guards shooing away some Mafia members.

I hope Hiyori's okay.

"Chiho _sweety_ where's Hiyori?", my "Mother" asked me.

"Outside.."

"Please call her in, _darling."_

Just on cue, Hiyori got back inside.

"Hm?"

"Oh Yumi, Hiyori, _my... precious ones._ Chiho got her birthday surprise... now it's your turn, girls."

Yumi and Hiyori glanced at each other and interlocked arms, waiting for the the bad news to come.

"Stop being so dramatic. Jeesh! They aren't even here. But, their mother said that she was tired of the boys acting the way they did in their STUPID club, even though they don't attend that school... They won't be attending, until next year, with you two", she said, leaving THOUSANDS of clues... well, more like what 3...

"Hah?"

"Ugh... Your sister really is a genius. By the look on her face, she get's it and she Pft... _pities_ you.." They all turned to me and saw my sweat dropped face. ( _From Hunter X Hunter)_

Mom continued," Don't worry, you'll soon learn who they are... your _fiancés._ They're twins... just so you could know..."

Then she walked back up the stairs, laughing like a psychopath.

Oh Fuck...

* * *

 **TADA! Do you guys know who it is? I think you do... hehehe!**

 **Anyways, May the odds be ever in your favor, GOODBYE!**


	7. The Akiyama Sisters

**Disclaimer:**

 **I'M BACK! FOR NOW!**

 **No. I'm not dead! Don't worry.**

 **Ok... ya... WOO! I'm pumped! Oh and**

 _ **Killjarkidranger,**_ **I'm glad you've got a plan!**

 **That is very very good! *Starts laughing psychotically* ah, I'm so yandere. Actually I'm yandere, tsundere, and kuudere... lol!**

 **Anyways, let's begin I guess.**

* * *

 **Hikaru's pov.~ 12 a.m.**

I stared at my brother's sleeping silhouette. His now messy hair sticking out. That one guy... Tamaki, said we should get a different hair style so we did. Though, it still looks like our normal hairstyle, but we're growing it out, little by little. Soon it will be awesomely messy.

"Kaoru... dude... our life has been planned out for us. How are we suppose to live like there's no tomorrow when we're engaged", I whispered.

"They're probably total bitches. Probably even sissies. And maybe even sluts. That's the worst type of girl you can get. Plus, they'll probably get confused about who is who like everyone else. Damn it! It's not fair... And have you heard your girl's name?! What kind of name is... Yu-...Yudi? No, Yukki? No, that's a guy's name. Yu...Yuxi? Yuli? Yufi? Yu...Pft! HAHAHA! YUSHI?!", I asked, quietly.

"Yumi...", I heard Kaoru mutter.

"Huh?"

"Her name is Yumi", he said, flipping around towards me.

"Well, you have to admit, it would be funny if her name was Yushi! It sounds like sushi!" (No offense to the people who may be name Sushi or Yushi)

"I guess", he said, brushing it off like it was nothing.

Right, he's always been the gentleman out of us two. He's always been more considerate and sensitive.

But, it doesn't matter. No one can tell the difference.

"And my girl's name is... Hi... Hi... Hidaki? Hidoki? Hirufi? Hiruji? Hisaki? Hinaku? Hi-"

"HER NAME IS FUCKEN HIYORI! Get it right dude! You're gonna have to marry her!", he screamed, sitting up and staring at me.

"What are you so mad about?!", for once, I didn't know what he was trying to do.

"Yumi...YUUUMMIII! Ring a bell! YUUUMMII! AND HIIIIYYYOORRIII!", he basically screamed.

Yuuummmiii...Yumi...YYYUUUUMMMIIII! Nope don't ring a be-

The girls.

The girls that...

"BUT THEY WENT MISSING! Well that one little girl did! Then we found out that-"

"There was actually three not one-

"Akiyama child. But three-"

"Akiyama sisters... Hikaru... we may stand a chance."

He's right, two people told us apart... but we didn't tell them apart.

Yumi Akiyama... Hiyori Akiyama and... Chiho Akiyama.

The Akiyama sisters... they truly are peculiar.

First they pretend to be a single person. Then they...no Yumi? Ya, Yumi like Kaoru. Next they tell us apart. Now... Now, they're engaged to us.

DAFAUQ!

LIKE SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE FUCK?! I don't understand!

We didn't do shit! That Tamaki guy did!

We join his stupid club and thence end up getting engaged!

DAFAUQ?!

But... really. They can tell us apart.

They truly are something else...

The Akiyama Sisters

* * *

 **I realized that probably sucked but eh! OH WELL! Nothing I could do about it now... except write more, but eh?!**

 **Why should I, when there really isn't much to say about them at this point in their life. I'm talking about the twins. And now that I say that, I realized I sound like a complete idiot.**

 **BAKA!**

 **I meant Hikaru and Kaoru. That must be confusing since there is now two sets of twins and...ya.**

 **Ok, that was a sucking, I'm back chapter, but eh!**

 **I'm lazy, sorry!**

 **Well...May** **the odds be ever in your favor, GOODBYE!**


	8. Boding Time with Chika and Chiho

**Disclaimer: Again, sorry that I've been gone a while... and ya.**

 **So this chapter goes out to Chiho and Chika! They're so adorable, no?!**

 **Anyways, let's begin!**

* * *

 **Chiho's pov.~ 1 week later**

Hiyori and Yumi have been staying in their room, trying to figure out who they're engaged to.

DUR! IT'S SOOO OBVIOUS! Jeez, sometimes I wonder how dense they are. I mean they're smart, buuuttt... they have those dumb moments.

"CHIIHHHOOO! LET'S DO SOMETHING TOGETHER!",Chika screamed, from across the room. I'm confused, he acts so mature around Honey, but then he just becomes this soft pillowy amazingly nice person around me. IT'S SOOO CONFUSING!

"Huh, ya sure... I guess."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down stairs. I felt my cheeks go warm at his touch.

He's sort of grown on mmmmmeeeee- OOF!

"Ow, what the he-", I began, but then opened my eyes and realized how close we were.

We were at the bottom of the stairs, so I guess he tripped.

I stared at his eyes, through his glasses.

"OH UM, SOORRRYY!", I screamed, getting off him.

He basically lives here now, so you would expect him to know how to walk down our freaked stairs.

" _YOU TREAT ME JUST LIKE, ANOTHER STRANGER!",_ I heard Yumi singing/ screaming from her room.

(That's _Paramore_ and the song is _Ignorance_ )

I could hear Hiyori playing her drums and Yumi singing.

I play the bass/guitar, while Yumi plays classical piano and electric keyboard.

Our parents wanted us to learn classical instruments. Which Yumi and I did learn. Of course, Hiyori just HAD to be a rebel.

She, of course, learned how to play the drums... WOOOH.

When she was just starting out, it sounded so... AGH! IT WOULD MAKE YOUR EARS BLLLEEEEDDD!

"So what do you want to do", Chika asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh um... maybe watch a movie?"

"Um...ya, sure." We sat next to each other on the couch as the... _The Notebook_ started.

I didn't choose it, neither did Chika. It was already in the dvd player and both of us were to lazy to get up and take it out.

*Time Skip*

 **Chika's pov.**

I felt something land on my lap, so I looked down.

EEEEHHH...

Chiho's head is on my lap... CHIHO IS SLEEPING ON ME!

I felt my cheeks become warm at what just rushed through my head.

I scooted her more on my lap to try to pick her up.

I finally got her up, though she wan't awake.

I carried her back to her room and laid her down carefully on her bed.

Though, I almost dropped her, when I tripped over her shoe.

BUT DON'T WORRY! She's okay.

I closed my eyes and kissed her forehead.

When I opened my eyes, I saw some red coming from the top of her head.

At first I though it was blood, but then I noticed... those were her roots.

So, she's a redhead?

"CHIHO! WE HAVE TO DYE OUR HAIR AGAIN!", Hiyori screamed, waking Chiho up.

"Oww", we both groaned, as our foreheads collided.

The twins walked in and I felt my mouth drop.

"YOUR HAIR IS...WHITE!", I screamed.

*BAM*  
"OOOWWW! OWWIIIEEE!", I screamed rolling around on the floor.

Yumi just hit me on the head with a book! **(Soul Eater- Maka CHOP! It's like that)**

"It's platinum... not white", Hiyori corrected. They covered the top of their heads where the roots showed.

"Come on Chiho, let's go", Yumi said, as she flicked the light switch with her elbow.

As soon as the lights turned on, my mouth dropped open again.

"CHIHO! YOU'RE BLEEDING!", I screamed standing up.

*BAM*

I rolled on the floor again, crying in pain.

WHERE ARE THESE BOOKS COMING FROM?! Chiho has like two books n her room! Both across from us!

Chiho bashed the other book into my head and corrected," I'm not bleeding, my natural hair color is just freakishly blood-looking red. Don't judge!"

They walked out of the room and into the bathroom and left me there with my hurting head.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT", I screamed after them.

"BBBAAAAKKKKKAAA!", they screamed back in reply.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

"Sure you aren't..."

* * *

 **BAM! I think that was a good small** **chapter of Chiho and Chika stuff!**

 **Ok, well,**

 **May the odds be ever in your favor, GOODBYE!**


	9. Thoughts- Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or it's** **characters... I only own my OCS and** **of course my cruddy ideas...**

 **AND YA...**

 **Soooo, I'm back! ANDDDD... GUSS WHAT!**

 **This chapter is surrounding Yumi and Kaoru...OOOKKK!**

 **Let's begin, I guess.**

* * *

 **Yumi's mind-** **(Yumi's pov.)**

I'm alone and scared. Everyone in the house is asleep, including me.

I can't seem to wake up, even though I want to.

Everything's dark and scary.

"Hello! Is anyone there?!", a voice said, somewhere in front of me.

I starred into the darkness and felt my feet starting to move.

"I'M HERE!", I screamed.

"WHERE?!", the voice screamed, getting closer.

That voice...I've heard it before.

I've loved that voice for about 7 years.

Since 1st grade.

"Kaoru..."

"What... Yumi?!"

"KAORU!", I screamed, running towards the voice.

I don't care if I'm engaged to some other guy! I'M IN LOVE WITH KAORU HITACHIIN!

Wait... HAHAHA! I can't believe I said that... Hiyori always told me love doesn't exist and here I am... 14 year old Yumi Akiyama saying that she's in love with 14 year old Kaoru Hitachiin. Can you believe that, mind?!

"KAAAOOORRRUUU!", I screamed again.

"Yumi, stop screaming!", Kaoru screamed, ignorantly.

"KAAAOOORR-OOFF!", I began.

I looked down. I was on top of something warm and soft. I'm pretty sure I banged into a wall or something.

* * *

 **Kaoru's mind- (Kaoru's pov.)**

I opened my eyes as light seemed to fill the darkness I was in and guess what I saw...

Yumi.

Her eyes closed shut and her hands griping my shirt. Her head lying at the top of my chest, near my chin.

Her eyes opened and I felt my cheeks become warm. EXTREMELY warm.

I sat up and she sat in from of me.

"KAORU! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED TO ANYONE ELSE!", she screamed, jumping to me and knocking me over.

"YUMI! CALM DOWN!" Honestly, I don't really know this girl. I've always spent my time with Hikaru and the fact that Yumi's trying to enter my life is honestly... just to much.

She's seems WAY to hyperactive.

"I CAN'T KAORU, THEY'RE TRYING TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM YOU!", she screamed again.

1) The fact that she doesn't realize I'M her fiancé is just weird.

2) I can't believe she doesn't care that Hikaru and I insulted Hiyori and her.

and

3) She likes me, but why...

"YUMI! I'M THE ONE YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO! NO ONE IS TAKING YOU AWAY FROM ME!", I screamed. AAANNNDDD...That's when I relized what I said.

"KAAORRU! I'M GETTING MARRIED TO YOU! AND YOU JUST SAID I WAS YOUR'S!", She screamed, louder then before. Cuddling into my chest.

AGAIN!

1) I don't want to get married.

2) I don't want to get married to HER, the girl I just met.

3) WHY THE FUCK IS SHE IN MY DREAM?!

AND

4) I CAN'T BELIEVE I CALLED HER MINE!

"Ya, ok whatever! I didn't even mean it! You don't even know me! AND... GET OFF ME!", I screamed, pushing her, gently, off me.

The boss says to be nice to the ladies, but this chick is to much. Though, honestly I'm acting super nice... compared to Hikaru.

I mean honestly, she doesn't know shit about me.

She looked at the ground, hurt written across her face.

"Don't know you... I don't know anything about you... Of course you would think that. YOU'VE NEVER PAYED ATTENTION TO ME!", she screamed, looking up at me. I stumbled back at the sight of the tears in her eyes.

She looked like she was going to say something, but then the light became brighter behind her.

She crawled as fast as she could to me and I stood up and tried to run to her.

"KAORU!", she screamed once more, as the light swallowed her up and left my here to fall into the abyss.

Alone and scared, I was left in the darkness without Yumi.

Though, I'd probably never know why she wanted to be in my life.

Then again, this is just a dream. I could have made he like this.

She probably got over me in real life.

* * *

 **TADA! What do you think guys? I think I got everything under control.**

 **Maybe?!**

 **OH WHATEVER! It doesn't really matter, wait. What am I even talking about?!**

 **OK ADIOS!**

 **May the odds be ever in your favor, GOODBYE!**


	10. Thoughts- Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or it's characters.**

 **This chapter is surrounding Hiyori and Hikaru.**

 **But, HIYORI sort of hates Hikaru, so yaaa...**

 **AND Hikaru isn't really into Hiyori... PLUS, he doesn't really know her... so ya.**

 **OK!**

 **Let's begin**

* * *

 **Hiyori's mind- (Hiyori's pov.)**

I am asleep. I know that much.

I can hear my bare feet plopping on the hard floor, step by step.

I felt the cold floor below me. I may not see how I'm walking, but based on how my feet plop, I'm walking like I don't care.

Which is true. I don't care. Since I was 5 I've not been scared of the dark. But then, the "grounding" happened. You can't blame me for fearing the dark, when I was being punished.

Yumi's scared of the dark and so is Chiho. But, we all have our own fears, since these two _things_ we call parents made us like this. As soon as Yumi and I turned 5, we were "abused" in different ways.

Then Chiho turned 5 and she was set into a different type of punishment. It lasted 5 years fur us and 3 for Chiho.

They said they were just "training" us, but we all new the truth.

Yumi was physically abused. She trained day and night with different weapons, except guns. They didn't trust her with guns. They had whips and all those weird torturing toy things that you see in movies.

Chiho was starved. She could only eat one bowl of soup a day... for THREE years. The soup wasn't even that good. They would give her small poisons to drink so she would be able to drink them whiteout affecting her in the future; so she could be immune to poisons.

I was just isolated from everyone. For 5 years I was alone in my dark room. They even moved Yumi out. I was supposed to adapt to the darkness without going insane. It didn't work correctly. Instead I got hallucinations, but I can sort of see in the dark, well not really, but I can tell if someone is near by and stuff like that... It's weird.

You would think, by the way they were training us, we were assassins or something.

"HELLO?!", someone said in front of me, "IS ANYONE OUT THERE?!"

I continued walking, like a boss. ^U^

"YA YA! SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE! I'm here!", I screamed back, not really giving a fuck.

Light started to shine in front of me and a walking male's silhouette appeared.

His hair seemed sort of messy and he kept walking towards me.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!", he screamed, starting to run to me.

That's when I realized who that voice belonged to...

Fucken Hikaru Hitachiin...

Oh Fuck Farts... I'm stuck with a douchebag in my dream.

We were face to face... sort of.

Now that I'm barefoot, I realize how short I am compared to him.

It was more like face to neck and chin.

"Wait a minute, I know those dark brown eyes... Yumi Akiyama?"

"FUCKTARD!", I screamed, "I'm fuckin' Hiyori Akiyama! DICKHEAD!"

He stared at me confused for a few seconds.

"RIGHT! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT TRICKED MY BROTHER AND I! The one with a bad attitude", he responded, ignorantly.

I felt myself grow a tick mark.

I grabbed a random book and tiptoed. I hit him on the head.

*Bam* (MAKA CHOP- SOUL EATER)

As he fell, he pulled my hand down and dropped me with him.

I'm pretty sure I landed on him, because I was on something soft.

* * *

 **Hikaru's mind- (Hikaru's pov.)**

She was laying on top of me...

MY FUTURE WIFE IS LAYING ON ME!

"Umm... wifie?", I said, making things more awkward.

She rolled off me, "WIFIE?! WHAT THE FUCK, BRO?! I'm engaged to someone you know! PLUS... WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU CALL ME WFIFE?!"

"Well... I'm the one you're engaged to", I said to dream Hiyori.

"Well... YOU DON'T HAVE TO CALL ME _WIFIE!_ WE AREN'T GETING MARRIED, YET!", she yelled, flustered.

Ya, I don't know why I even said that.

Kaoru could have handled this a lot better.

"YA, I GOT THAT!", I screamed back, sitting up.

I sat next to her and we just starred at the light.

"Dickhead", she muttered.

"Damn, why does my mind make you so rude", I asked her.

"Your mind? But, this is my dre- nightmare", she responded.

We faced each other.

Then the light grew bigger and touched her feet. The light drew back and started pulling her down into the white abyss.

"HIKARU!", she screamed, as I held her arms with me in attempt to keep her here.

But, the light took her. Even though she was gone, I kept hearing her screaming my name.

"HIKARU!

HIKARU!

HIKARU!

HIKARU! HELP ME!

HIIIKKKAAARRRUU!"

Her voice kept ringing in my head. My name was all she said though.

I was alone in the dark abyss.

Her voice continuously repeating my name.

Scared and alone, all I did was sit there and listen to her voice.

"Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru...

HIKARU!

HIKARU! HIKARU! HIKARU!

SAVE ME HIKARU! HIKARU!"

Then she started talking to me like if I was her husband.

" _HUBBY! HUBBY!_

YOU WANT TO EAT, _HUBBY!_

HIKARU! I LOVE YOU!"

In reality, she probably doesn't like me.

Wait...no.

She DEFINITELY doesn't like me. I mean Kaoru and I did insult Yumi and her.

But... I wonder...

Why is my mind making her like this.

Instead of Hiyori's voice, mine said something instead.

"HIYORI!"

The light appeared and swallowed me too.

 ***Wakes up***

"HIYORI!-", I screamed

"YUMI!", Kaoru screamed, him and I saying their names in unison.

We turned to each other.

"DAFAUQ!", we yelled again, in sync...

* * *

 **BAM! TTTAAADDDAAA! I don't now why I had them like that, but I did.**

 **OK!**

 **May the odds be ever in your favor, GOODBYE!**


	11. Broken

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas...**

 **YA! OOOKKKAAAYY!**

 **LET'S BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Yumi's pov.**

As I fell into the white abyss, I heard Kaoru.

"YUMI!", he screamed, even though I couldn't see him.

"YUMI! YUMI!

COME BACK YUMI! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

I knew my mind was making this up, because just a few minutes ago he was telling me I didn't know him. So, why would he want me with him, if he didn't believe in me?!

 ***Wakes up***

"HIKARU!-"

"KAORU!-", Hiyori and I screamed their names, in unison, springing upwards.

We turned to each other, the biggest smile on her face and probably on mine.

Then, her smile slowly faded away. Though, mine stayed.

"We're getting married to the Hitachiin Twins",we said in unison. My voice was full with joy while Hiyori...

sounded depressed and she had this very sad expression.

"FINALLY, FUCKTARDS!", Chiho scream-whispered, as she randomly barged into the room with Chika following.

"Chiho, why'd you wake me up?", Chika asked, grumpily.

"CHIHO! CHIKA! GET THE FUCK OUT DIPSHITS!", Hiyori screamed, cheeks violently red.

Chiho did a psychotic giggle as she pulled Chika with her out of the room.

"BAKA!", Hiyori screamed after her.

"Soooo... DID YOU SEE KAO-... HIKARU IN YOUR DREAM?!", I asked.

"Ya... so what if I did?!", Hiyori screamed, her cheeks becoming even more red. I didn't even think that was possible.

"WEEELLLL! TELL ME ALL THE DETAILS, STUPID!"

"It's embarrassing!", She screamed, throwing the blanket over her siting position.

"Wwwhhhyyy?"

"BECAUSE!... He called me his wife... well he called me this american word, WIFIE! Which is like a cuter way to say wife."

"WHAT?!"

"HE DID! And... I fell on top of him and... I basically asked for his HELP! HHHIIISSS HELP! I don't do that bullshit!", she screamed, coming out from under the blankets, face red as a baboon's butt!

"Well... I saw Kaoru in my dream", I said, trying to help her feel better.

"YOU DID! WELL, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!", she screamed.

"Well... He called out to me and then I was on top of him and then I told him our parent's were trying to take me away from him and he... called me his."

"Wait... what?"

"Ya...", I said, day-dreamingly.

"..."

"Then... he said I didn't know a-a-a-nything about him... a-a-and I s-s-sna-ppped", I said, tears coming to my eyes from the awful memory.

"... Get the fuck over him", she whispered.

"W-what?"

"GET THE FUCK OVER HIM! HE ISN'T WORTH CRYING FOR... He's just a stupid asshole like his brother."

"BUT I C-CAN'T! THIS IS L-LO-LOVE! I'M IN LOVE WITH KAORU HITACHIIN! BUT OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!.. YOU'RE JUST A STUPID HATING BITCH WHO WILL ALWAYS BE LONELY!", I screamed.

Her eyes widened, then slowly went back to normal. But, they didn't look the same. It was like she didn't have pupils at all. Like their was no emotions to fill her eyes. (Like L from Death Note when he does that creepy smile... BUT HIS SMILE IS USUALLY ADORABLE! *when he does smile* -_-')

"You know... Sometimes I wonder how people can choose their lover over siblings and best friends... now I see how. They just turn their backs and walk away, not looking back. They become something they originally weren't. Then they keep walking and walking and walking. They live in their own paradox. Because their lives will never be complete without the person they gave up. Walking and walking, but they know there is no escape to the past to fix what they've done", she said blankly...

And that's when I knew...

I had broken Hiyori Akiyama.

* * *

 **Hiyori's pov.**

Emotions...

Those 5 years were living hell, you think I would remember it all. I do remember the voices, they come back every once in a while. I remember being alone. And I remember not caring. I did see light, when I went to school. Then, I came back and did nothing but scan the room, trying to see in the dark.

Emotions...

I finally gained the ability to at least feel the presence of another living thing in the room and I was able to see the outline of objects. When Xavier came for my daily scanning test, I felt his presence. I knew where he was and what weapon he would bring in. They were never that hurtful, he still cared about me. They were wooden swords, numb chucks, staffs (metal and wooden), etc. The first time I saw him, he had a wooden sword. I had won and ended up pinning him to the ground.

Emotions...

I did end up gaining a second ability... I learned how to put my emotions aside. Sometimes it happens without me knowing. They just seem to fade away and leave my emotionless body there. When I think something is unjustified, I attack without thinking. When I don't believe something is right, I'll stand up for the right thing or human/living thing. Then... there's when I get hurt. Not psychically, but emotionally; mentally. Then, they don't just FADE away. They go away, usually very fast. Then it takes 2-3 hours for the emotional pain to kick in. It hurts like hell, when all of a sudden I realize what happened; what I did for revenge. It's like all of a sudden, you got shot in your gut or for a boy... got kicked in your balls. (Ya, I do this all the time to guys who think they can flirt with me) Though, I think getting shot is worse.

Then the tears come. I HATE crying. I HATE seeing people I care about crying. I hate tears in general.

Too many were shed in the past. That's why I don't cry in public. I cry, when no-one's around. I just hold it in; bottle up all my emotions and let my emotionless side kick in. Though, sometimes... the tears come to my eyes and Yumi and Chiho notice right away and get startled. Then they start crying.

I'm their older sister... and I hate crying; especially in front of strangers or my little sisters. I don't cry, so if they see me crying they think something bad is going down and I'm the only one that knows.

I felt bad making Yumi cry, when we found out we were stuck here. She just seemed so... vulnerable and weak. But, we're twins, so that's how we both looked...

And I...

HATE IT! I HATE, I HATE IT, I HATE IT!

I got this emotionless side, when Xavier wasn't giving me mercy...

I attacked... hard. Gave him a 2 weeks and 5 days concussion. I didn't give mercy.

Then when he came back, he tried guilt tripping me. It worked. We were fighting for 12 minutes when I finally realized what he was doing. So then all my emotions just... vanished. POOF! Like magic. All the guilt an anger just ceased to exist for about 4 hours.

I attacked...

Hard... No concussion, luckily.

 ***Realization***

I felt a pair of arms dragging me and Ms. Disgust out of my room.

Weeping... I heard it... weeping.

I looked up and sure enough, Yumi was crying.

"There, there. She didn't mean anything by it", Chiho said, patting her on the back.

"I'M A HORRIBLE SISTER!", Yumi sobbed.

I looked down, ashamed. I probably said some dumb shit after Yumi said I was a lonely bitch.

I entered the bright hallway and looked up. Chika was dragging me by the arms out of the room.

"What did I say?", I said, blandly.

"You don't want to know. It was some pretty awful shit", he said, not looking at me. I looked back down at Ms. Disgust.

"You were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

"..."

"That's what I thought." He suddenly stopped.

"You know Hiyori, you'll be my sister-in-law, so we should be true to each other", he said, picking me up and placing me on the couch.

"..."

"I'm pretty rude towards my brother, but I have my reasons. He betrayed my family but, even I wouldn't have said something that rude. It wasn't that bad, but... you made her seem like a total ass. Don't get me wrong, what she said was uncalled for... BUT WHAT YOU SAID- was beyond reasonable. So she has a small crush, so what?! I don't get why you're so against love-"

"Weakness..."

"What?"

"Love is weakness... It distracts people. It's fake. It's a figment of people's imaginations to comfort them; to make them feel okay... To get them distracted..."

"Love isn't a weakness. In fact love makes you stronger, it keeps you going. Look at me! I've been with your sister for a few months and already, I'm a changed man! I'm a lot nicer and I actually let people in my life! I actually stand a chance to Mitsukuni now!"

"But, it puts your guard down! I must have it up at all times, so I won't get hurt", I said, emotionlessly.

His eyes widened.

"You've been hurt so much that, you now believe you have to protect yourself from...love", it was more of a statement then a question.

"I don't know how to love... I never knew how, that's why... I know it doesn't exist."

* * *

 **Chika's pov.**

It hurts seeing her like this. Chiho's told me about all the adventures they've been on; all lead my Hiyori.

Now look at her, these past few months have killed her.

But, I have a feeling she's been like this longer than I know.

Call it a gut feeling. 0_o

Her eyes were dull. Lifeless.

They went from beautifully chocolate brown to... this weird... gray color?

It looked sort of like a mixture of faded brown and grey.

"I have a question, have you ever dated anyone?", I said, out of nowhere.

As soon as I said that, her eyes went from dull to bold.

A smirk formed on her lips.

"Actually, I have! He cheated on me, though. HAHAHA! I got my sweet sweet revenge. It was funny. The poor sucker had to take tomato baths for a week! HAHAHA! Then after THAT, I pored honey all over is hair at lunch. You don't know how hard it is to get that shit going at top speed. HAHAHAHA! It's his fault for coming into the classroom! HAHAHA! Then this other guy was just to clingy, plus he thought I was Chiho! THE DUMBFUCK! The dumbass couldn't sit down properly for a month! HAHAHAHA! IT WAS HILARIOUS! Then... there was this one guy. I thought he was a keeper... NOT REALLY! HAHAHA! Don't believe in love remember!", she said, squirming around in laughter.

"..."

"Well, like I was saying, this guy had the coldest eyes EVER! They were like an icy blue waterfall during winter. He had the cutest messy hair TOO! I introduced him to Yumi and Chiho and they wouldn't stop telling me about how his eyes made them feel so warm. HAHAHA! Can you believe that?! To me they seemed cold, but I have always loved the coldness and winter. SO YA! Anyways, we dated for about 2 years... he broke up with me a few weeks before I found out that I was stuck here. I didn't do any payback, because it genuinely hurt. Plus, he didn't deserve it... it was my fault. I helped him out instead of Yumi! HOW FUCKED UP I WAS BACK THEN! He broke me... I was so tuff and I wouldn't stand for any shit anyone did, but he just... made me melt",she said, looking at me with the saddest face ever.

She started giggling,"How fucked up I was back then!"

Her eyes shut, just giggling... Then slowly that giggle turned into the sounds someone makes when they cry.

She fell into my chest, crying.

I looked past her; to the stove.

7 a.m.

We've been talking for about 3 hours!

"I'M SO FUCKED UP!", she sobbed into me.

I patted her on the back.

She gasped and quickly pulled out of my chest.

She swiftly wiped away the tears, "You can't tell anyone about this! I was NOT crying!"

"Why?! Just let it out, you shouldn't keep emotions bottled up like that!"

Tears started streaming down her face and her lip quivered.

"You just can't tell anyone!", she said, her face in her teddy bear.

"I won't..."

I stared at her as she crawled into a ball and started crying.

She looked so fragile, like a glass that has many cracks.

Like if someone where to touch her, she would break.

Scratch that...

She already looks broken...

* * *

 **HUH? HUH? WATHCHA THINK?!**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **KK!**

 **May the odds be ever in your favor, GOODBYE!**


	12. Last Day Of School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters..**

 **Author's Note?:**

 **I'M SOOOO SORRY for not posting! My fall break ended and I had to go back to school so ya...**

 **OKAY! This is probably going to be an... awkward chapter... and ya. BTW, you guys should know that the Akiyama twins are more childish than Chiho but, she can can be more of a kid since, well she IS younger than them... but ya. All three of them are pretty kidish... But when Hiyori and Yumi get mad THEY GET SUPER PISSED OFF! I MEAN SSUUUPPER PISSED! They also act like they don't give a fuck. Which is sort of true...ANNNDDD...YA!**

 **OOKKAAYY!**

 **Let's begin.**

* * *

 **Yumi's pov.**

I can hear her... Hiyori...

She...She...S-...She's crying.

I turned to Chiho; the last tear rolling off my face. She was focused on the open door.

The tears formed in her eyes, but she didn't let them escape. Her eyes becoming shiny, her lip starting to quiver, her nose becoming crimson; she grabbed a pillow and threw it at the wall.

She grabbed the other pillow and screamed into it. You could barely hear it. I looked down at my black shorts and my wrinkly teal baggy shirt with the words ' I DON'T CARE' written in bold on it.

My black hair was covering my shoulders. I looked back up at Chiho, the tears coming back to my eyes.

She lifted her head, her nose a dark red.

"Well, I'm gonna go change", she said, getting up and walking back to her room.

* * *

 **12:30**

Like usual, Hiyori and I pretended like nothing happened and went back to acting like we usually do.

"WE'RE HOME!", Chika screamed from the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK SO EARLY?!", Chiho asked, running to him.

"Today was the last day of school and Mitsukuni is having his Ouran High School fair thingy at his school."

"Hey I have a question Chika... What do you mean by 'we'?", I asked, shifting my head to look at him, while still sitting on the couch.

"WWEEELLL... I wanted to bring my future brother-in-laws here."

"Huh?" Suddenly, a very familiar face appeared- make that 2 faces.

"Ummm, hey... Hiyori?", Hikaru asked.

*BAM*

I threw a random book at his head, "NOPE! IT'S YUMI!"

"Yumi...", I heard Kaoru whisper. I stared at him, my face becoming warm; a mixture of fury and embarrassment.

"I... saw that one coming", Hikaru moaned, grabbing a chair for support, in order to stand up, "Where's... Ughh... the pain... Where's Hiyori?"

"Ummm... I don't know, you can check her room", Chiho said," It's the first room; up the stairs."

"O-Ok...", he walked up the stairs, blankly; leaving his brother here; to stare awkwardly at me. I stood up and walked to him.

"Sooo-", I began. I turned, when I heard a small squeaky quack. I looked at the stairs; a small yellow rubber ducky tumbled down the stairs.

"What the-"

"GET OUT!", Hiyori screamed, from what I'm guessing is her room.

Hikaru fell down the stairs, nose bleeding; face a bright red.

"Oh... right... she was taking a bubble bath", Chiho said, staring at the bloody nosed Hikaru.

"I-I'm sorry", he said, in a dazed way. Then, a book went flying down the stairs and hit him right on the forehead.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF PERVERT!", she screamed, as he moaned in agony, "YOU'RE ONE SICK BASTARD!"

* * *

 **30 minutes later- 1:00 pm.**

Hiyori walked down the stairs; face a dark crimson.

Right away; I knew what we were about to do- based on her outfit: Twintails, black tuxedo shirt, black jean shorts, black and grey knee-high socks, chain suspenders (that you wear as decorations)hanging at her waist, small dark blue messenger bag (or hand bag), black converse, and black earbuds hanging from the bag- with her black phone inside.

Her 'exploring' outfit.

"YES MAM!", Chiho and I screamed, in response, to the the outfit.

"NOW, NOW, NOW!", we ran up the stairs and left her with them.

*Time Skip*

We hopped down the steps; wearing similar outfits: Instead of twintails, we had side ponytails (mine on the right, her's on the left), I had a pink shirt that said, "FUCK OFF!" and a white skirt with knee-high black socks. Chiho had a red dress with the words, "I don't care"- written on the top in blue, with light blue knee-high socks. Chiho had a single chain 'suspender' hanging on her left and I had a single one hanging on my right. Everything else was the same as Hiyori.

The boys stared up at us in awe.

"Come on- we're going exploring", Hiyori said, walking and standing right in front of Hikaru...

"HA! I grew taller- dipshit!", she screamed, her forehead reached his mouth.

"Really, I didn't notice", he said.

She grumpily walked out the door muttering, "Ignorant pervert."

"I'm sorry Ma'm, I can't let you leave", one of the more polite bodyguards said; once we were in the front.

"It's alright Fredrick, I'm going with them", Chika said, behind me.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." We continued walking and ended up walking into the small forest that's right next to us.

"RUN!", Hiyori suddenly screamed, scaring the shit out of me.

Then everything went black...

* * *

 **BUHAM, BUHAM, BBBUUUHHAAAMMM!** **(That was cliffhanger music)**

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Ok, I'm sorry guys, I wanted to do a Halloween special~ but Halloween is in 2 days so yaa...**

 **BUT YA! HERE YOU HAVE IT! I don't know I** **don't think I did TOO good at it but, eh! At least I posted!**

 **AND YA! I realize I say 'ya' a lot. That's not even how you spell ya- it's spelled yeah.**

 **Ok,stop lagging Awkward!**

 **May the odds be ever in your favor, GOODBYE!**


	13. Unannounced Guests

**Disclaimer: Please don't be mad. I'm sorry I haven't been posting, but I've been working really hard in school so ya. Um anyways this may be shorter than usual.**

 **Ok, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Hiyori's pov.**

I can sense 6 other presences approaching at a rapid speed. I stopped in my tracks, they have to be somewhere close.

MY RIGHT!

"RUN!", I screeched, but it was too late. I ducked at lightning speed as a dart whizzed above me. I stood up and turned around in time to see Chiho's right arm get pierced.

Yumi got hit too in her left leg. She dropped like a fly.

Chiho didn't seem to notice the, what I'm guessing now, tranquilizing dart sticking out of her arm. I quickly picked up Yumi and started running, leaving the others to fight.

This is their job after all... And those dumb Hitachiin Twins, well I hope they're smart enough to follow.

I can see the cottage and was about to pass our tiny tree that we use as a landmark, when I heard a stick crack behind us.

I whipped around, hopping to see that pervert Hikaru's face.

It wasn't his.

Hikaru and Kaoru where standing to the right of us, panting and wheezing.

The masked man that was now standing in front of us pointed his gun to Yumi's head that was resting on my shoulder.

"Freeze or I'll shoot", he said drastically.

Chiho wasn't frightened, instead- she was pissed.

She ran to him at cheetah speed and pressed her palm into his elbow. Automatically, he dropped the gun.

She pulled his arm behind his back and dropped him to the ground, with slight difficulty.

She sat on his back and kept his arm firmly in place.

"DAMN CHIHO! WHEN DID YOU GET SO STRONG?!", the masked mad asked, "WHAT ARE WE PLAYING?! Mercy,Mercy! Uncle, UNCLE DAMN IT! Ah damn that really hurts dude!"

At first I was reluctant to know who this stranger was, but I decided it was best if we knew.

"Chiho, take off his mask." She yanked of the black ski mask to reveal a face that will never get old.

"MISAKI?!", I screeched his name.

"Yo, Misaki. What's taking so lo-... YUMI!", I heard someone scream from my left.

At the sound of her name, Yumi woke up. I pulled out the dart and she plopped on the floor, rubbing her eyes lazily.

"CHIHO!", a feminine voice screamed.

"AI!", Chiho screamed in reply.

As two familiar faces appeared on our right,a certain beaten up ginger appeared in front of us.

"CHIHO YOUR ARM!", Chika screamed.

"OH! When did that get there?", she asked, taking out the dart and dropping it on the floor.

Chika sweatdropped and then suddenly he was peering down at my sister, his face written with fury.

"Chiho... who's that?!", Chika asked, through gritted teeth.

"Oh that's my second best friend, Misaki", I stated calmly, as Chiho got off him.

I walked to him and smacked him on the head,"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A GUN?! AND WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU POINTING IT AT ME?!"

"You gave me at as a Christmas gift, when we were 7. It's a fake plastic one, see? Besides, you said that if you ever went missing to look for you and to take this gun when I searched for you, so people would think I was scary... I was supposed to be your Prince Charming", he mumbled, sitting up properly.

I was so close to hugging him, when I heard a very familiar voice A.K.A mine/Yumi's.

"KURO!", I heard her scream as he twirled her in his arm by picking her up.

They giggled nonstop. Kuro is Yumi's best friend, besides me of course. Misaki is my best friend, besides Yumi. And Ai is Chiho's best friend.

Ai and Chiho were having this weird girl hug thing in the corner as I laughed with Misaki.

Misaki and I met, when I was 4 years old. I was lost in the woods, we had just moved into our mansion. I had bawled my eyes out. Tears streaming down my face and before I knew it, a boy my age was holding my hand leading me out of the forest. Saying things like," Yumi, your little sister, is waiting with my best friend Kuro, so don't worry. She's in good hands. I've known Kuro for a while now and trust me, you can trust him."

It was pointless babble, but I knew he was just trying to get me to stop crying. When I met up with Yumi again, she was talking to this brown eyed kid, who had fair skin and was a brunette. That kid, was Kuro and he would turn out to be her best friend. Of course, we didn't know that.

Misaki always looked like a fallen angel to me. He had a black hair and I mean BLACK. Blue eyes with a mix of gray that always looked sad. Fair skin with a small amount of freckles brushing the top of his nose. Messy bed hair and he was pretty slim.

He looked nothing like a prince,but when we were kids, he was MY Prince.

Then after a year of being best friends, the "abusing" started to occur. I soon found out that Kuro and Misaki where our "bodyguards" which I found stupid, since they were our age and let's see... THEY WERE FIVE! But, at the time they were the most skilled at their dojo. They had a ruff past which is why I think Misaki's eyes always look sad. But... Kuro always looks happy.

Misaki had to go everywhere with me. He wasn't really a bodyguard but more like someone who had to make sure you don't runaway. Same with Kuro. Then when Chiho was born, our parents couldn't take the the chance of them saying anything about us like the fact that we were being "abused" and needed the Child Protective services to come in, so they fired them.

"Can you get you're hands of my fiancee?!", I heard a familiar voice behind.

I realized Misaki and I were in a tight embrace and I was honestly scared to see the person behind me.

Please don't be him... please don't be him!

Hikaru Hitachiin was standing in front of me, when I turned around.

Oh Fuck Farts.

* * *

 **Bam! I'm sorry but... CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Ok well, ill try posting again soon.**

 **May the odds be ever in your favor, Goodbye!**


	14. Best Friends

**Disclaimer: I decided, you guys deserved an update... so ya! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters...**

 **HERE IT IS! OK...**

 **Let's begin**

* * *

 **Misaki's pov.**

That asshole.

I finally got to see her again and HE just had to ruin it.

AND to make matters worse, he called HER his _fiancee._

NO... Just NO!

She's MINE! NOT HIS! We promised each other that we would get married, when we grew up, when we were 8.

THERE WAS NO WAY SHE WAS GOING TO BREAK _THAT_ PROMISE!

She was in my arms, MY arms, but nnooo that SON OF A BITCH just had to ruin it.

I could feel all the rage I held towards Hikaru Hitachiin build up more inside me.

Hiyori's always hated him, ALWAYS! Not once had she considered him an ally in this game we called life. HE was the reason she kept her distance from everyone. HE was the reason she had a few boyfriends. HE was the reason she hated looking at herself in the mirror.

HE WAS THE REASON MY HIYORI HAD BEEN BROKEN!

He was a twin, she was a twin. Both could be totally ignorant. Both had little charm, yet somehow had people fall for them accidentally. I could understand why she would dislike looking in the mirror; it's because they're too much alike. And her own reflection brings up memories of _him._

Hikaru Hitachiin. To me he was an ignorant assface. He played with girls hearts all the time threw eliminatory and middle school AND IT ANNOYED THE HELL OUT OF ME!

HE is related to Kaoru Hitachhin who Yumi is "in love" with. Kaoru has put her threw a lot of shit without even noticing and I HATE IT!

Hiyori's top priority was always her sisters' happiness and she couldn't achieve that with The Hitachiin Brothers in the way.

I envy Hikaru, though. He always had Hiyori looking at him; trying to find a way to make him snap. She had stopped paying attention to me, for a while. But soon got her head back in the game, and we were best friends again.

I was supposed to be her Prince Charming. I was suppose to be her hero. I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE THE ONE SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH!

I'm beyond pissed now.

Hiyori shifted her sitting position, so she was looking at Hikaru and her back was towards me.

"H-Hi-Hikaru, what are you doing?", she asked, a trace of fear in her voice,"When have you ever _liked_ me? Why would you go blurting out that I'm your... *gulp* _fiancee?"_

I didn't wait for an answer.

I slithered my arm around her waist/gut and flung my other arm around her shoulder and left it their.

I held her in a protective manner and applied pressure to her back with my chest.

"Oi, what are you talking about?! Hiyori's MINE!", I said, defiantly, as I rested my head on her shoulder.

I felt her stiffen and then become relaxed.

"Still a good actor, I see", Hiyori mumbled, only loud enough for her and I to her.

I chuckled softly at her sly comment. I watched as Hikaru's face went red with fury.

"YOU DON'T NEED THIS IDIOT! I THOUGHT _WE_ WERE YOUR FRIENDS! IN FACT, I'M YOUR DAMN FIANCEE! ", Hikaru screamed.

And for once, I realized, Hikaru Hitachiin was genuinely... _jealous._

I felt my mouth open slightly but closed right up as he said,"Whatever, you do what you want, I'll do what I want."

He walked away like he didn't give fuck about this universe. That's when I heard a vary familiar voice.

As she held my arm close to her, she said, "Thanks, Misaki. I owe you one." She patted my hand and I let go of her.

"KURO, DON'T!", I suddenly heard a familiar voice, in fact exactly like Hiyori's, scream.

* * *

 **Kuro's pov.**

SHE'S HERE! SHE'S HERE AND SHE'S OKAY!

YUMI IS THE SAME YUMI THAT I FELL I LOVE WITH!

SHE HASN'T CHANGED...Well besides her height... BUT BESIDES THAT!

I couldn't stop hugging her. She believes it's a "BEST FRIEND I FINALLY FOUND YOU"-hug. But it's not it's more.

So much more than that.

That's when I saw _him._ The boy that made Yumi cry all those nights. The one who she believed would be his.

Kaoru Hitachiin. He was staring at me directly eye to eye. He looked worry free. AND THAT PISSED ME OFF!

He didn't have a smile on but he sure seemed to look like something was out of is hair- or someone- Yumi.

"Yumi... _he's_ here", I mumbled into her ear.

"I know... he's my fiancee."

It hurt... a lot. The feeling like you're being shot multiple times- being shot while saving your loved one's life.

It was getting hard to breath, but I wouldn't let that stop me.

"Do you still... you know... 'love' him?"

"Yes, Kuro, I still love him."

For once, my fake smile was wiped away.

I let go of her and took her by the hand to Kaoru.

"Yo, Kaoru, so I want to know what you think of my friend Yumi here", I said bluntly to him, as I felt Yumi trying to tug away.

"W-what?!", he asked, pretty shocked.

"I said, I wanted to know what you thought of Yumi."

" I don't know, she's... an acquaintance?"

I felt Yumi's hand go slightly limp in mine. She was no longer struggling. Why? Because she was hurt. And everyone knows a wounded shoulder must stay still and be patient, while waiting for help, so they don't loose more blood. They don't move and they wait for somebody to come and help them.

I can picture her already, in a black abyss, yelling for help that will never come.

I turned around and starred into her glossy and watery red eyes.

She blinked once and a tear escaped. I wiped the salty drop away with my thumb and let go of her hand.

I turned back around, "Now listen, stupid. You don't realize how long Yumi's been waiting for you, you dumb fucker! I don't know what she sees in you, but I hope it's somethin' real' good. I won't hesitate to jack you up. You just hurt my Yumi in front of my own two eyes, so now you'll feel the pain that I endured each night that you made her cry. I had to suffer the pain of having to watch my nest friend cry over another guy. That shit hurts", I said to him, aggressively.

"Take it easy. But hey, why not, you look weak anyways", he said, getting into a fighting stance.

I lunged at him as I heard Yumi scream,"KURO, DON'T!"

* * *

 **LOL! Wow, I'm pretty sure that sucked...I'm so sorry that I have to leave it on one of these again but... CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Anyways, I have to hurry up and do my homework sooo...**

 **May the odds be ever in your favor, GOODBYE!**


	15. Just A Dream

**Disclaimer: I know... I know... The last chapter was uh... uh... sucky I think. But YA!**

 **Here we go again. Sorry...**

 **Let's begin.**

* * *

 **Hiyori's pov.**

Those idiots! UGH, STUPID MORONS!

Kuro tackled Kaoru and a fight went down with dust around them. Eventually, they stood up and started a fist fight.

Yumi cried, literally, "STOP IT! GUYS, PLEASE! JUST STOP FIGHTING!"

Hikaru and Chika were silently chanting in the corner,"Fight, Fight, Fight."

Chiho sent them a death glare and they suddenly shut upped and shrank down in fear.

I quickly got up and ran to them.

"STOP FIGHTING, DIPSHITS!", I screamed at them.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!", they screamed, punching me in the face and knocking me down.

Everyone went silent.

"Oh shit", I heard them mutter.

I got up, my bangs shading my eyes. I snapped my head up,"YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!"

I got them both in headlocks and bang their heads together.

They fell on the floor and started twitching.

I made a _tsk_ noise and said," Idiots..."

Mori and Honey then came stumbling in, both with a few cuts and bruises.

"They... got away", Honey said, taking in deep breaths.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?!", Chiho and Ai screamed in sync, running to help them stand.

Yumi's gaze automatically turned to Kuro and Misaki.

"WE DIDN'T ACTUALLY DO ANYTHING!", Misaki yelled, helping Kuro back up.

* * *

 **Inside the house - Hiyori's pov.**

I put bandages on their small cuts and that was that.

I could feel tension in the air as Misaki and Kuro stared back at Hikaru and Kaoru.

They gave each other death glares.

"Idiots", I sighed, walking in between the cross fire of death glares and the flipping of middle fingers.

"So what happened?", Chiho suddenly asked.

Honey's mouth moved, but I didn't hear any words.

My gaze landed in between 2 people.

Misaki and Hikaru.

I looked at Hikaru first. The determined glare in his eyes, his hair looking so soft and easy to run my fingers through, his stance as if he was going to stand his ground no matter what, the smirk forming on his face, I can picture the wings on his back already...like an angel. And his lips looked so so... soft...

I felt my mouth go a tad but ajar and a small gasp escaped my lips, while my checks went hot.

DID I JUST SAY THAT?! AAAGGGHHH!

I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS EVE-

I shifted my glance to Misaki who shifted his position. Now Misaki, Misaki was different.

His eyes looked like they were fool of dread and hatred and pain, yet they looked angered, like if someone just snatched something from him.

His hair looked like normal messy bed hair, but perfect to mess with, cause it can't get worse. His freckles looking darker than before. His stance looked like he was about to jump out and save someone. And his face expression... it screamed "I'm in love". The side of his mouth was starting to pull up, like if he was fighting the edge to grin. His fist clenched, his feet firmly on the ground. I could also see the wings on his back forming.

I looked back and forth between them. They both looked like angels; one was like a guardian and the other looked like he had fallen.

I looked at Hikaru again, I felt a slight pang of guilt as my gaze landed on Misaki again. I couldn't take it. I looked at Hikaru.

A perfect "angel".

"*Sigh* Can't trust you... the devil was once an angel", I muttered, as I walked away. I went up the stairs and into my room. I took out two very precious things from the jewelry stand.

Engagement rings.

No, they aren't mine and Hikaru's.

They aren't Yumi and Kaoru's.

They aren't Chiho and Chika's.

They are mine.

...

Mine and Misaki's.

When we were eight years old, he made me promise something. I promised him that we would get married when we grew up. I even kept the rings that he gave me of safekeeping.

Then, when we turn eighteen, I would hand him back the ring.

No, it wasn't an arranged marriage. No, we weren't being forced. No, people weren't planning this at this very second. No one really knew. Only a few buddies of his, of course (and his little brother and sister).

Obviously, Chiho and Yumi knew, but they mod likely forgot. Well, Yumi most likely forgot. It's basically impossible for Chiho to forget.

She doesn't bring it up ya, but I think that deep deep deep down inside, she knows. And she won't tell anyone.

But, that was back then. In the past. This is the present. I'm engaged now, officially engaged, and that won't change. Misaki will always be apart of me, but he will never be mine.

Misaki and I being together, is a dream. A dream that won't come true. And I'm okay with that. I'd rather continue having more adventures with my best friends, then living a boring life with my husband/boyfriend/ best friend Misaki Yamada.

I put the rings back and hopped down the stairs.

All eyes were on me.

"MORONS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS STARING AT?!", I flushed, my thoughts about Hikaru running through my mind.

"Idiots...", I muttered. Ya, I'm fine with the way things are now. Even though Misaki and me being together is nothing more than...

a dream.

* * *

 **Is it bad that I'm starting to ship my OC with my other OC... Cause I feel like that's what I'm doing.**

 **Anyways, I'll make sure the next chapter is** **definitely about Yumi and Kaoru and... Kuro...**

 **Ya... Ok**

 **May the odds be ever in your favor, Goodbye.**


	16. First Day Of School?

**Disclaimer: Ya, I know. *sighs* I haven't been postng lately. BUUUTTTT, I know for a fact I won't be posting this Thursday because it's Thanksgiving. OOORRR I might, I dunno. Anyways, I don't have school this whole week so YAY!**

 **KK, Let's begin**

* * *

 **3rd person pov.**

Summer went by like a flash. Hiyori had stayed inside watching anime with Misaki, Chiho had learned some self defense moves from Chika (Including a cartwheel -3- like a boss), Kuro and Kouru where constantly getting into fights, while Yumi kept babbling facts about Hiyori to Hikaru (Even some embarrassing stories about Hiyori during bath time).

I know what you're thinking, "But, doesn't summer go by slow and everyone just enjoys it"... well sorry folks, but that wasn't how it was in Japan that year, or well, at least for this group of friends.

The cherry blossoms were blooming earlier than expected, which was surprising since it wasn't spring. This summer was especially warm.

Birds were always in the air, clouds were hardly seen. The year was up, no more being stuck in the Akiyama household.

They were free; the Akiyama sisters.

And to everyone's surprise, they were desperate to get to their new high school.

* * *

"I'M READY!", Chiho screamed, as she walked down the stairs, her heelys clicking on the floor. (If you don't know what heelys are, they are a pair of shoes that have this small tire thing like on skateboards that can pop in and out. Just search it up)

Her hair was straightened and her skirt was twirling with her. Her white shirt tucked in.

Yumi and Hiyori walked down the stairs next. Hiyori just finished tying her converse shoe laces and Yumi was slipping on her vans.

Yumi's hair was straightened this year and Hiyori had her hair straightened too.

Now they looked more alike.

Yumi fixed her jeans and tucked in her purple shirt. Hiyori fixed her green sweater, they all had identical ones, but she was the only one that was wearing it, to make it go pass her mid-thigh. Her black tights on fleek.

"Ya, ok, we're re-", Hiyori began.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!", Hikaru suddenly yelled,"WHERE'S YOUR UNIFORM?!"

"Ya, where's your uniform, Hiyo-chan?", Honey suddenly spoke up.

"What uniform?", Yumi asked.

"OOOHHH... Right... your uniforms aren't coming in for another two weeks", Honey stated.

"Ok, oh well, let's go."

"NNOOO, HIYO-CHAN! YOU CAN'T GO LIKE THAT! YOU'LL ATRACT ATTENTION!"

"SOO!"

"SSOOO, YOU CAN'T GO LIKE THAT! YOU'RE BEING HUNTED REMEMBER! YOU HAVE TO... *shifts head from side to side, making a swishy noise*... blend in."

"What are you saying?"

"Mitsukuni is saying that you have to wait two weeks before going to school", Mori said, seriously.

"HAHAHA! VERY FUNNY GUYS! Stop joking around, lets... go", she said, through gritted teeth.

"No, BAD HIYORI, BAD! YOU CAN'T GO!", Misaki said, walking in, fixing his tie.

Hiyori's ear twitched," But, But Mi- Miiisssaakkkiii! I WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!", She moaned as she flung herself at him.

"NOPE! SORRY, BUT YOU HAVE TO STAY!"

"NNNOOOO!", Chiho screamed, running up the stairs to her room.

Yumi groaned and walked up to Kuro who was having trouble with the tie.

"Here... you asshole", Yumi said, taking his hands off the tie and fixing it herself.

He rubbed his neck nervously,"Hehe, hehe... thanks..."

"Jackass...", she mumbled, walking up the stairs.

Hiyori went to her emo corner, " Soo, you guys are serious, we have to... stay."

Hikaru and Misaki both patted her head in sync,"Ya... good girl."

They gave each other death glares as they said it in unison.

"I'm going back to bed, then", Hiyori stated, her emo shadow following her.

"I feel bad now"

Ya so do I", the twins said.

They got in the limo and drove away.

They had nay started the car when they heard giggling.

"They'll never know we're here... hehehe"

Ya, you're so smart Hiyori... hehehe"

"I also thought of it, Chiho... hehehehe"

They all sweat dropped and stopped the limo.

They went to the end of the limo, where there was a trunk.

They opened it and saw the Akiyama Sisters with a deadpanned look on their faces.

"*Sigh*... someone get them out", Kouru sighed.

"DAMN IT HIYORI! I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!", Chiho screeched, Her teeth becoming sharp, as she waved her fist in the air.

"SEE, HIYORI! YOU MORON!", Yumi yelled, jumping out of the trunk.

"YOU GUYS ARE THE IDIOTS, YOU SPORT LOVING BASTARD!", Hiyori huffed, her teeth becoming sharky.

They trudged back inside, still yelling insults at each other.

Well... that was interesting...

* * *

 **YYYAAA... OK**

 **That's what I came up with...**

 **Again is it bad that I'm starting to ship my oc with my other oc?!**

 **Ok, well... ya...**

 **May the odds be ever in your favor, Goodbye!**


	17. I'm Awesome' and Declarations of Love

**I'm back! Sorry, again. I guess I can try to post ummm maybe 2-3 chapters? And ya!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. Ya, ok.**

 **LET'S BEGIN!**

* * *

 **3rd Person pov- Monday- 2nd week of waiting**

Chiho sat at the table with her two older sisters by her sides; the therapist in front of them; ALL the guys behind them.

"OK! Girls, today, we will be writing sentences! STATEMENTS! So, you can understand your own emotions!", The therapist said, enthusiastically.

As Hiyori let out a frustrated groan, Yumi and Chiho's faces became a dark shade of scarlet.

"O-ok..", Yumi said, grabbing a pencil.

The guys noticed that the girls were starting to act secretive and moved to the front, to pay attention to their papers.

As the girls be can to scribble things down, Honey noticed that Hiyori's face was starting to become a soft shade of crimson.

"AND DONE!", Chiho screeched, popping up from her seat and turning her paper face down rapidly. Her face was a bright red as Chika starred at her and her paper.

Yumi reread the paper in her head and with each statement, her face became redder,"Oh... my... ggaawwdd..."

Then... there was Hiyori.

She eyed Misaki and then the paper. Then Hikaru and then the paper. She shifted her head from sided to side to make sure no one was spying on her.

"Ok, kids, TIME TO READ THE PAPERS!", she said, the therapist, peering down on Yumi.

Yumi just starred at her like if Natsu had just hit her with his Roar Of The Fire Dragon. (Fairy Tail reference -3-)

"Eactly how it's written?", Yumi asked, standing up.

"YUP!"

"O-ok...

 _I love Kaoru Hitachiin_

 _I love Kaoru Hitachiin_

 _I love Kaoru Hitachiin_

 _I love Kuro Yakishima_

 _I love Kuro Yakishima_

 _I love Kuro Yakishima_

 _Kuro treats me like a little sister_

 _Kuro treats me like a little sister_

 _Kuro loves me_

 _Kuro loves me_

 _Kuro loves me_

 _Kaoru just found out that I exist_

 _Kaoru just found out that I exist_

 _Kaoru just found out that I exist_

 _Kaoru is my fiancee_

 _Kaoru is my fiancee_

 _I'll be going to school soon_

 _I'll be going to school soon_

 _With everyone I love_

 _With everyone I love._ "

As she finished her paper, she looked up.

2 particular faces were bight red, not counting her's.

"NICE!... NEXT!"

Chiho stood up and Yumi plopped back down.

" _WELL...UMM.. HERE I GO!_

 _I like Yasuchika Haninozuka_

 _I like Yasuchika Haninozuka_

 _I like Yasuchika Haninozuka_

 _I wouldn't call it love_

 _I wouldn't call it love_

 _But that just might be it_

 _But that just might be it_

 _I can't wait to get married to him_

 _I-I can't wait to get married to him_

 _I'm glad Honey and Mori_ _will be related to me_

 _I'm glad Honey and Mori will be related to me"_

She plopped down, not before catching a glimpse of Chika's face; red as a baboon's butt.

"RADICAL!... NEXT!"

Hiyori stood up,completely calm.

Eveyone was expecting another love announcement, instead they got a plain...

...

...

"My paper is very special. Now I'M GOING TO READ IT! YOU BETTER BE LISTENING!"

Misaki's and Hikaru's face went pink as they imagined her declaring her love for them...

"Here I go..."

...

...

...

" _I'm... awesome._ THE END!"

...

...

...

"WHAT?!"

"HEHEHE _I'M AWESOME!"_

* * *

 **There you have it! I think this one was suppose to be a crack, or something. It's short I know... AANNYYWAAYS...**

 **MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR, GOODBYE!**


	18. OFF TO SCHOOL WE GO!

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC... YA OK!**

 **I don't even know... I'm sorry I haven't posted**

 **Let's begin?**

* * *

 **Hiyori's pov- Next Monday**

WE'RE FINALLY GOING TO SCHOOL!

YAS!

I walked out of my room,"HONEY, MORI! WHERE'S OUR DAMN UNIFORMS?!"

"Right here Hiyori", Yumi huffed.

*Time Skip*

I was wearing the damn yellow dress... IT WAS TOO FUCKING BIG!

They got us the wrong sizes and now I have to make sure I don't trip or step on my baggy dress.

Though, we took this as an advantage to put on a mini skirt underneath since shorts were uncomfortable, and wear our everyday shoes. I had long socks on, along with Yumi, and Chiho was wearing tights underneath her skirt and baggy dress. We were wearing simple plain black thin strapped undershirts underneath too. We had our green sweaters smuggled in our back packs so that we can change after school.

"Fucken retarded bastards...", I muttered while picking up the edges of my baggy dress.

"I'M SORRY, HIYO-CHAN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!", Honey bawled, as he sat down eating cake.

"Well even though they're too big, you guys still look good in them", Kaoru stated, nonchalantly.

"DUMB FUCKER! SAY THAT TO MY FACE!", I responded, thinking it was an insult,"Wait... did you just compliment us?! GOMEN! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I'M SO SORRY!"

They starred at me and sweat dropped, but hey, it's not my fault... I'm not use to damn compliments.

"OOOKKK?", Kaoru said well asked.

Yumi looked like she was about to start having an anxiety attack.

"I... can't... wear... yellow", she coughed out, while trying to breathe properly.

"At least it isn't pink", Chiho stated, sitting down to have her bowl of cereal.

You know, it seems like everyone forgot about the confessions my 2 little sisters made a few days ago.

I'm impressed.

*Time Skip*

No... No no no no no!

The building... the school... it's it's it's...

...

...

IT'S PINK!

YELLOW AND PINK... NNOOO!

"No", Yumi squeaked.

"It could be worse,"Chiho said,"The other girls could be snobby whores."

"LANGUAGE!", Yumi yelled, whacking Chiho on her forearm.

"All she said was whores... jeez", I said, as we exited the limo.

We followed the guys, picking up the hems of our dresses.

As we walked, many girls giggled and pointed and mumbled things behind their hands.

I was about to flip one off, who snickered and made fun of Chiho's some-what flat chest, when Misaki gave me a 'DON'T-YOU-DARE' look.

But as we entered the building, I turned around and started flipping them all off while sticking out my tongue like Tyson Ritter in his music video _"Give You Hell"_.

I turned around in time to see Yumi being lifted up by Ryuu, her ex boyfriend.

"I missed you so much my darling sweet angel!", he exclaimed, spinning her in the air.

The bastard broke her heart 2 years ago when he left for high school.

Meet the bastard Ryuu Matakota, 2nd year student.

"Hehe ok Ryuu, you can put me down now, hehe", she laughed, nervously patting his hand. In the corner I could see Kaoru and Kuro, suddenly oozing blood lust in the aura surrounding them.

Out of nowhere, Takumi Suaharta was embracing my littlest sister.

Meet Takumi Suaharta, 1st year student, also my little sister's ex boyfriend.

This dude was chill, until he found out she was a protege and he was 2-3 years older than her... For some reason this ticked him off.

"Hi my precious Chiho", he cooed, patting her head and stroking her hair.

Wait a minute... If Takumi and Ryuu are here that means...oh no.

"HIYORI!"

That means _he's_ here.

Tamotsu Hashimoto...

"NO HUGGING!", I yelled, scooting to my right, allowing Tamotsu to fall and eat shit from his attempted hug.

Meet Tamotsu Hashimoto, 2nd year student, and my secret admirer that really isn't secret... but he doesn't know that.

I've known for the past 3 years that he likes me, since I saved his sorry ass from a few bullies, but now he's popular since he's "hot".

"Right, right, sorry Hiyori", he stated, blushing and messing with his hair as he stood up.

I watched as 5 3rd year students fainted from his "cuteness".

I've never talked to Tamo, since I saved him, so the fact that he was talking to me was strange. Tamo is a good foot taller than me, 6-pack, green eyes, blonde, and pretty pale.

He gave me his award winning toothy grin and started saying things like,"So I heard you use to have platinum hair... why'd you dye it" and "You've grown haven't you" and "I see Misaki is still around".

I just wish he would shut up.

*RRRIIINNGG*

"SHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!", I yelled, realizing everyone left without me,"BYE TAMO!"

"Tamo? I got a nickname, yes! BYE HIYORI!"

I ran off to class, leaving a blushing red Tamo, picking up the hem of my dress again.

It's gonna be a long day.

* * *

 **I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING!**

 **I'M SO SORRY!**

 **But, hey now I'm back!**

 **Ok, May the odds be ever in your favor, Goodbye!**


	19. Three Sisters

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or any of it's characters.**

 **I was grounded, but I'm back.**

* * *

 **3rd person pov.**

As Hiyori skittered around corners and halls, Yumi was having difficulty introducing Chiho and herself.

"I'm um I'm Yu-Yu-... uuuhh um I'm and th-this is uh Chi-uh umm Chi-...", Yumi stuttered.

As the class continued to snicker, Chiho scanned the classroom for Misaki and Kuro. She didn't find them, but she did find two familiar faces.

The Hitachiin Brothers.

They shifted their heads to look away from the two, their faces scarlet.

"Umm I'm uhh-", Yumi tried again before being interrupted by a loud-

*SLAM*

All heads turned to the door where a panting Hiyori stood.

"I'm *pant* here."

Then the whispering began.

"There's three?"

"I only remember one, how can there be three?!"

"Triplets?!"

"Na, not triplets. Two have a little bit of jugs and the third is well it looks like she's flat."

"Three?"

"No, there was only one."

Chiho cleared her throat and began to speak,"Actually, there was always three, you idiotic fools just believed in the theory that there was only one of us, when in all reality there was, for a fact, three."

As Chiho finished, Hiyori walked next to her younger siblings.

She chuckled," Hehe so um ya! THESE are my younger sisters Chiho and Yumi Akiyama! AND I AM HIYORI!"

The entire class stayed quiet.

"So um Yumi, here, is the younger twin and Chiho is my youngest sister. AND I AM THE OLDEST TWIN!"

At this a hand shot up in the air.

"Don't you mean oldest TRIPLET and SECOND OLDEST TRIPLET and well YOUNGEST TRIPLET?!", said a nasally male voice.

"Nope, see, Yumi and me are twins. And Chiho, here, is our younger sister. She's a 12 year old protege. 2 years younger than us."

...

"OOOHHHH"

"IT'S CHIHO!"

"I REMEMBER HER!"

"YA, SHE WENT MISSING LAST YEAR THOUGH!"

"SHE'S STILL A CUTIE-PIE!"

"SHE HAD SISTERS?!"

"SHE WAS SO RUDE EARLIER THOUGH!"

"ARE YOU SURE THAT'S HER?!"

"SHE WASN'T AS MMMMM NNNIIICCCEEE!"

"YYYOOUUU DID CALL HER FLAT-CHESTED!"

...

"OOHH YA!"

"Settle down class", the class representative suddenly butted in, "As you know, we have new students, the Akiyama sisters."

"Of course they don't remember us", Yumi sighed.

"Umm girls you can sit it in the back", the class representative said.

"K!"

* * *

 **Yumi's pov.**

"FFUUCCCKK! OF COURSE THEY ONLY REMEMBER YYOOOUUU!", Hiyori whined, once we were done changing in the girl's bathroom.

"FFUUUCCCKK THOSE DRESSES WERE SSSOO UNCOMFORTABLE!", she complained, moving onto a new topic.

We walked out and saw Honey waiting for us.

"Hehe you guys look so cute", he giggled, hopping up and down.

"Yeah, yeah..."

We all walked, well some skated *cough* *cough* Chiho *cough* *cough*, to some place titled Music Room #3.

Honey opened the door for us... where we basically died from a blinding light, and choking on some soft stuff.

"Welcome!", said some charming voices, while the light blinded us.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!", I cried.

"*cough* *cough* I'M CHOKING ON SOMETHING I'M CHOKING ON SOMETHING!"

"THERE'S RED! THERE'S RED! YOU'RE COUGHING UP BLOOD!"

"I'M DYING I'M DYING!"

"DON'T DIE ON US CHIHO!"

"I...See the light..."

...

While we acted like Chiho was dying, the people that had welcomed us were attempting to turn off the gigantic flash light.

After the damn flash light turned off, all three of us were on the floor coughing on the mysterious red thingies.

"*cough* *cough* They're... rose petals", Hiyori choked out, coughing out the petals.

After we finished getting those petals out, we walked inside the forsaken room...

...

And what we saw... was going to change our lives forever... of course I just figured that out...

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **KK, gotta go,**

 **May the odds be ever in your favor, Goodbye!**


	20. Florescent Adolescent

**Ey, I'm back from Hiatus!**

* * *

 **Chiho's POV**

Okay. Okay, You got this. Nothing you haven't done before. Simple. Simple!

"Ey, you got this or not? You're killing my positive vibes here", I heard Hiyori call out to me.

"Yeah, no yeah, hit the tempo. And then start up the warm up beat."

"Alrighty, I hope you got this Chiho."

I could hear her tapping her foot against the floor as she got ready to match the beat with her sticks.

As she got the tempo clear in her mind, Yumi and I began tapping to the same rythm.

I stared out at our judges.

There in front of me, Kyoya Ootori stared sharply at me.

If we do this right, we have a clear ticket into the Host Club. If I don't, we'll have to find other _babysitters._

"Ready?"

"Hit it!"

 _Ta-Ta-tatatata._ **Hiyori's** ** _count off._**

We matched tunes. We've played this song a thousand times. The only one we've truly mastered. Even added a part so Yumi could play.

As Hiyori hit her cymbal, I began my own count off in my mind for the vocals.

 _ **(Fluorescent Adolescent - Arctic Monkeys)**_

Ready set

 _ **"You used to get it in your fishnets**_

 _ **Now you only get it in your night dress"**_

So far so good

 _ **"Discarded all your naughty nights for niceness**_

 _ **Landed in a very common crisis"**_

Why doesn't he look happy...

 _ **"Everything's in order in a black hole**_

 _ **Nothing seems as pretty as the past though"**_

Come on, don't look like you're about to punch a bitch

 _ **"That Bloody Mary's lacking in Tabasco**_

 _ **Remember when you used to be a rascal?"**_

Please, my voice hasn't even cracked

 _ **"Oh the boy's a slag**_

 _ **The best you ever had**_

 _ **The best you ever had**_

 _ **Is just a memory and those dreams"**_

Please

 _ **"But as daft as they seem**_

 _ **Not as daft as they**_ ** _seemed_**

 _ **My love, when you dream them up"**_

See, Tamaki's smiling... Or grimacing?

 _ **"Flicking through a little book of sex tips**_

 _ **Remember when the boys were all elec - "**_

"Stop! I've heard enough."

 **"tric..."**

"Look Ladies, listen, it's not that I don-", Kyoya could finish, Hiyori stood up abruptly, knocking over her seat.

"No no no. You listen. You're not fuckin Simon Cowell and you don't get to judge us like you are. Man fuck you", she flipped him off, "Like hell we need to be here. You're gonna miss out I'm tellin you. This is the best you'll hear in this shitty ass school ruled by shitty ass stuck ups like you. We did this and you have no right whatsoever to tell us that we didn't do this right because guess what shithead, all you've ever done was sit behind daddy and let him and every other damn person in this world feed you off a silver spoon. Does little baby need a fuckin diaper change?"

And with that she took off her shoe and was about to throw it, when Tamaki said, "Ladies Ladies we'd gladly have you join. We just... Well this is a fine establishment and has rules about etiquette and manners. Please understand that if you become the music of our fine Host Club we'll need you to play more than just well this."

I think it was a fair deal.

Hiyori slowly put her shoe back on," Well... I guess we wouldn't mi-"

"Eeeeey you crazy bitch! Why would you try to throw a shoe?!", Hikaru shouted.

"Haaaah?! You got a problem pretty boy?! Fight me then!"

They hit foreheads as electricity sparked.

"Sorry I don't participate in animal abuse", He told her.

"God damn it's not animal abuse! If you're the animal!', She yelled back.

"Those two will get along perfectly", Kyoya muttered, as he scribbled on his black notepad, "Maybe evena packet of some sorts...Mmm... Yes, perfect intake of money."

Oh boy.

* * *

 **Ey, so sorry its short I just wanted it out soon to flag I'm back. Welp may the odds be ever in your favor, Goodbye!**


End file.
